Falling for the Guy in Room 1346
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: Ayame is your average 23-year-old working in a 5-Star Hotel. Her life hasn't been perfect, but one day she meets someone who will rock her world. [COMPLETE]
1. The Guy on the 13th Floor

Ayame looked around the extremely large 5-Star hotel room she and her Kagome were about to clean. The place was a mess. First of all, who ever was staying there obviously had a cat or a dog, because the place was covered in cat hair. Second, this person also drank... a lot. There were empty liquour bottles everywhere. On the kitchen counters, in the living room, in the dinning room, even in the bedroom. Heck there were even three in the walk in closet. And lastly, it appeared that the person had tried to cook something but it had exploded and was all over the kitchen. The two girls looked at one another, it was going to be a long day.

Ayame had her long, aburn locks up in a tight bun, as regulations at the hotel called for, and had a oversized hair net over her head. Her uniform was a light pink knee length dress with a bright white apron over top. She was also wearing some brand new tennis shoes and some ankle socks with a pom-pom on the back. To complement her lovely outfit, she was wearing baby pink eyeshadow and lipstick. Her jade coloured eyes were pretty plain but they really stood out with her pale complection and the pale uniform. Kagome was pretty much the same, except she had raven coloured hair and brown eyes.

Ayame took out a small walkie talkie from the cleaning cart. They were going to need more than just the two of them to clean this up. "Sango?" She spoke into it. Sango was the cleaning staff manager and therefore in charge of what rooms they were to clean. She was also a good friend of Kagome and Ayame. They had all known each other sinse pre-school and remained friends their whole lives, which was rare when you live in New York.

"What is it Ayame?" Sangos voice came from the walkie talkie

"We're gonna need more help in room 1459 if we're to be out of here in less than one hour." Ayame stated looking around at the mess.

"How many others?" Sango asked.

"One, maybe two." Ayame said with a shrug.

"But aren't there two of you working on that room?" Sango asked sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah, but if you could see this room, you'd understand." Ayame with a sigh.

"Alright, sonse no one else is available at the moment," Sango started. " I'll be right up."

The two girls began to clean the room. Kagome took the bedroom while Ayame too on the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't as bad as all the other rooms, though she could live without the smell. The person had been sick obviously. Not surprising seeing how much alcohol they had consumed in 24 hours. Thank god she was able to wear a face mask. It took about five minutes but the batheroom was spotless and smell free when Ayame left. She helped Kagome finish the bed room before the two of them, along with Songo, attempted the kitchen. That took a good 20 minutes on its own, but it too was sparkling clean by the time they move on. The living room and dinning room were all that was left. Ayame got cat hair duty and was using some sort of specialty tape to remove every hair. So after 45 minutes, 3 rolls of specialty tape, two bottles of cleaner, one and a half bottles of Odour Eater, and 5 garbage bags later, the room was back to its original spotless, smell free, cat hair free state.

The three girls were exhausted, but Kagome and Ayame still had one more room to clean before they were off for the day. So the girls said 'see ya later' and went their separate ways. Ayames final room was on the 13th floor. She always hated that floor, it was bad luck, just as the number suggested. Something would always happen. She'd trip or spill the cleaner or stub her toe. It never failed. She caught herself wondering what would happen this time as she got off the elavator with her cart. She walked up to the door marked 1346 and knocked. It didn't have a 'do not disturb sign on but she had learned over the years here that that meant nothing. "House keeping," She said loudly, so that anyone inside would hear her. She waited for a response but got none. Figuring the room was empty, she opened the door and pulled her cart in with her. She grabbed a few towel and headed for the bathroom as her usual routine. She opened the door to the bedroom but stopped dead at what she saw. There was a young man, looking only a few years older than herself coming out of the bathroom in only a towel, sopping wet. He was tall with long black hair and icey blue eye. He was very well built. Ayame went beet red and turned around quickly. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said before rushing out of the room. She walked over to her cart and put the towels back on it. She put her head in her hands and sighed. That was her bad luck experience for today, or at least she hoped it was. What could be worse that walking in on a total hottie who was wearing nothing but a towel and was dripping wet, while she looked like this. Once she had regained her composure and her blush had faded, Ayame started to clean the room.

Once she had finished everything but the bedroom, she was going to leave, when a definately male voice reached her ears. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The voice asked.

Ayame turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw the man that she had walked in on earlier standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He was now dressed in some faded jeans and a half tucked in light blue dress shirt. His hair was now dry and up in a high pony tail.

She fought the on coming bluch with mild success. "Uh sorry, I didn't want to walk in on you" she said, "again" She added in a small voice.

"Well I'm done in there now so go ahead." The man said walking past her into the kitchen room.  
Ayame nodded, gabbing some towels and linnens and heading into the bed room. It only took her two minutes to get everything in order. She came back out placing the used items on the cart and opened the door. "Have a nice day" she said curtly to the ,an who was now sitting at the dining room table eating a bowl of cereal. "You too," he said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Ayame walked over to the elevator and pressd the down button. The doors opened and she walked in pulling her cart behind her. She pressed the button labeled "B" for basement and lean up against the back of the small compartment. She was glad she was done for the day. She hated this job so much, but needed it because it paid very well. And she definatly needed the money, between the house and her gandfather being sick. So she basically couldnt quit. Sango and Kagome had gotten jobs there aswell, just so she wouldn't be alone in her dead beat job. They were great friends, the best really. And of course Sango, being the take charge person she is, became the Manager of their department within one month of starting. the Elevator finally came to a stop and Ayame got off. Leaving her cart to be taken care of in a small room by the change rooms she went to go change back into her street clothes. Her two bestfriend were already in their normal clothes and about to leave.

"Hey Ayame, we're gonna go shopping with out pay checks wanna come?" Sango asked. She had her dark brown hair up in a high pony tail and had pink eyeshadow on her chocolate coloured eyes. She was wearing some back capris and a hot pink shirt with a sparkly lightening bolt across the chest. She was also wearing her favourite pink and black flip-flops.

"Yeah come on Ayame, it'll be fun, just think of the cute guys we'll see!" Kagome piped in. She was now wearing her raven hair down. She had on a dark green tank top and some old faded jeans. She was wearing some brand new black running shoes.

"I can't, not today. I'm having a home cooked dinner with the big guy." She said using the nickname she used when refering to her grandfather. He was a jolly old man who had raised Ayame sinse her parents died in a car crash when she was 3. He had been very sick latly so she had been spending as much time as possible with him, in case something happened. Her friends understood. They came over all the time, he was like a second father to them. It would be hard for them to take if anything ever did happen to him.

With a small smile the two girls nodded and said goodbye, leaving Ayame alone. She quickly got dressed into a green tee that had a picture of an owl with large eyes on it and some boyish green-kaki capris. She took off her tennis shoes and threw them into her assigned locker and took out some old runners and some normal socks. Once finished she took out two scrunchies and put her hair up into to high pigtails. She finally took her purse out her locker and slammed it close. She walked out the back door and headed for the busy New York street to call for a taxi. She turned the corner and walked straight into some man who hadn't seen her. With an 'oomph' she fell to the ground.

The young man who had bumped into her stood above her, but she couldn't make out his face because of the mid-day sun directly above was obscuring her vision. She raised a hand to her eye and managed to catch a quick glimpse of him before the sun blinded her again. She gasped mentally. It was the guy from the 13th floor. The young man crouched down to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked. She was able to see him now that he was at her level. He put out a hand for her to take.

"Uuuh... yeah, I'm fine." She said taking his and and getting up with little assistance.

"Hey you look familiar have we met?" He asked. Ayame went red, she hoped he wouldn't remember. "Oh yeah, your the cleaning lady from this morning." He flashed a smile at her as he remembered.

"Yeah... sorry about that, I didn't think anyone was in the room." She said looking at the ground in embarassment.

"It's alright, it's not like I was completely naked." He smiled at her. She smile back, her blush of embarament going away. "I'm Kouga by the way. Kouga Ookami." He extended a hand, this time for her to shake.

"Ayame Porter," She said shaking his hand. "And, by Ookami, you don't mean as in Ookami Inc. do you? I mean, I know it's based on the owners last name and its not a very common name as far as I know. I mean you look far too younge to be the owner of a multi-billion dollar buisness."

"Meh, it's my was me grandpa's company and he passed it down to my dad and he'll pass it down to me and so on and so forth." Kouga said cooly. "May I ask what a young lady such as yourself is doing working in a hotel?"

"It's personal," She said looking away from him.

"Oh come on, you can tell me, after all I just told you my life story." He said giving her a playful nudge.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you its just a little hard for me to open up about something so personal to me when I only just met you like two seconds ago... on a street corner." She said giving him a critical look.

"Alright then, how about I take you out for dinner then." Kouga said with a coy smile planted on his lips

"Tonight?" Ayame asked, a little surprised that she was getting a dinner invite from a very good looking young man she had only just met.

"Of course tonight," He said, his smile widening.

"I can't tonight, I'm having a family thing." She said watching his smile slowly disappear.

"Well, alright then, I guess I'll see you around." He said sounding as disappointed as he looked. He turned away and began to walk.

"WAIT!" Ayame called after him. He stopped and looked back at her. She walked up to him. "Is tomorrow ok?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"I dunno..." He said, as if trying to be difficult. He looked into Ayames jade eyes, which seemed to just beg for him to say yes. "I guess tomorrow would be alright." He said, his smile returned.

Ayame smiled up at him. She dug into her purse and pulled out a pen and some buisness card. She wrote down her Address and her phone number on the back of the card. "Here," she said holding it out for him to take. "So you know where to pick me up."

He took the card out of her hand and looked down at it. "Thanks, I'll pick you up at 6 ok?" He said looking back up at her.

She nodded and looked down at her watch. It was almost 2pm. She had to get home now to cook diner for her and her grandfather. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and waved goodbye. She walked to the curb and called a cab. She got into the one that pulled up to her. She told the driver where to take her and her pulled away into the traffic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, I hope you all really like my new story. don't worry I won't abandon School Days, but the updates on it may be less frequent. anywhoo I really don't know what else to say here so I'll just say R&R please!


	2. Dinner with the Big Guy

Hey everyone. Im so very happy about how many reviews ive gotten for this story. I even got one flame! maybe I shouldn't be happy about that but oh well. So im going to respond to a few of the reviews for a sec k? here it goes.  
  
Meepit - Thanks for the crit. Though, I don't exactly like being told that i look stupid and what not. And From things I've been told by friends and teachers I do not need SERIOUS work, i know i still have alot of improvements, like spelling and grammar which have never ever EVER been my strong points. But still, thanks for your honest opinion.  
  
spirit demon - Oh my, I wouldn't dream of being so cruel. Your going to find out more as the story goes along about Ayame and her whole situation. And I don't expect to be killing her grandfather off anytime soon. But, then again, who knows what state of mind I'll be in while writing other chapters.  
  
PhantomAngel17 & Mini Nicka - Yes, both Inuyasha and Miroku will be in this fic. I'm not sure as of yet whether or not they will be hooking up with Kagome or Sango, but they most definatly are in this fic. In fact they may make their first appearance in this chapter. I haven't decided yet.  
  
outofplace- Sorry, I mentioned before, Im really bad at spelling. I promise to run it through spell checker this time. As for the next time, well, memory isn't my strong suit either but i'll try to remember.  
  
Thanks to everyone one else who reviewed, I really cant beleive i got 10 reviews. I almost died when i checked my email on friday night.  
  
Anyways that's all for now. A/N to be continued...  
  
On with the Story!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame was busy bustling around her kitchen preparing her world famous spaghetti. Ok maybe it wasn't 'world' famous, but it was a hit with anyone who had ever tasted it. Ayame was an amazing cook. She had wanted to be a chef since before she could remember. She even had a small bank account that she put money into in hopes of opening a small diner one day. Currently though, she was bopping her head to the sound of Fefe Dobsons 'Don't Go (Boys and Girls)' as it blared from her CD player. She had even caught herself singing a few times. That was a dead give away as to how good of a mood she was in. The last time that she had sang to anything was about a year and a month ago when her ex-boyfriend had given her a promise ring. They had broken up a month later. But still, she only ever sang when she was in a brilliant mood. The phone rang as she finished preparing the meal and was about to add the decorative touches. "Ahoy hoy," She said dancing a little to the upbeat tune.  
  
"Well, some ones in a good mood," came Kagome's cheery voice from the other end.  
  
"Yes, I am in a very good mood right now, how 'bout you Kags?" Ayame asked humming a little.  
  
"Can't complain," Kagome giggled. Then it hit her. Ayame was humming. That meant one of two things. Ayame was drunk, or she had met a guy. Finding the first on out of the question seeing as Ayame never drank when she was alone or around her grandpa, she squealed for joy. "Who is he? Do I know him? Is he hot?"  
  
"Kagome, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently. She couldn't help but laugh, she knew exactly what Kagome was talking about, and she just didn't want to admit that her friend knew her THAT well.  
  
"Oh come on Ayame! You're singing! That either means your drunk or you met a guy. So unless your going to admit to being drunk, spill!" Kagome ranted at her friend.  
  
"Ok ok!" Ayame started with a sigh. "His name is Kouga... he's tall, tanned, fit, has black hair and the most blue eyes I have ever seen!"  
  
There was a loud squeal at the other end. "Oooooh he sound so SEXY!" Kagome said sound like she was off in la-la-land just picturing the guy.  
  
"KAGOME!" Ayame said trying hard to sound shocked but failing miserably. There was no denying that Kouga was "SEXY!"  
  
"So when do I get to meet him huh?" Kagome asked, sounding a little too enthusiastic about it.  
  
"Well, that depends on how the date goes," Ayame said, finally beginning to add the finishing touched to the plates in front of her.  
  
"Oh come on! You can't go out with a guy me and Sango haven't approved!" Kagome said trying to come up with a good reason why she had to meet this guy and fast.  
  
"Well if that's a rule then I'm afraid I already broke it... every time I went on a date with someone. Well except for Jacob but that was a blind date so you can't pin that on me!" Ayame said defensively.  
  
"sigh Fine, but we have to meet this guy soon. We don't want some jackass toying around with our best friend, Do we Songo?" Kagome said. Sango was obviously at Kagome's house cuz Ayame heard a 'No way!' in the background.  
  
"I promise you'll meet him before I go on a second date with him ok?" Ayame bargained.  
  
"Deal," Two voices came from the other end.  
  
"Alright so, now that your all caught up in my love life, what did you call for?" Ayame asked grabbing the plates and bringing then out into the dining room and setting the table.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome said. "We're going clubbing tonight, we were wondering if you wanna come with. We won't be going till, like, 10:30-ish so you'll have time to wash up and what not."  
  
"Sounds great." Ayame said going back into the kitchen to grab some wineglasses for her and her grandfather, and of course some wine.  
  
"Great! See ya then bye!" Kagome said hanging up before Ayame could respond.  
  
Ayame finished setting the table and called her grandfather down for dinner.  
  
"Looks and smells delicious Ayame," He said sitting down and placing a cloth over his lap in case he slopped.  
  
"Thanks pops," she said sitting down across from him and doing the same.  
  
The dining room was very large compared to the other rooms in the house. It had to be though. Her grandfather owned a construction company and did most of his business here. The table could fit about thirteen people. The walls were a deep forest green that went very well with the hardwood floors. The table and chairs matched the floors and walls perfectly. There was an elegant chandelier hanging above the centre of the table. The room looked like it belonged in a mansion, which was a change from the rest of the house. Sure it was big and all but nothing was as classy as that one room.  
  
They managed to get through most of the meal before the conversation the Ayame knew was coming and was dreading, rolled around.  
  
"So," Her grandfather asked. "Met anyone new recently?"  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes. He was determined to see her get married ... and soon. He had been pressuring her since she graduated three years ago to find some guy and settle down. He, of course, had already picked out the guy he'd like her to be with. His name was Riku and he worked for her grandfathers company. He was two years older that her and was completely obsessed with her. It was really creepy. He was the reason she tried hard to avoid the company parties at Halloween and Christmas that were held at her house. "Actually, I met a guy today. We're going out on a date tomorrow night." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I see," He said a small smile creeping onto his face. "So... what's his name?"  
  
"Kouga. Kouga Ookami." She stated.  
  
"Ookami, eh? As in-"  
  
"Yes pops, as in Ookami Inc. It's his fathers company... Well actually it was his grandfathers company but it's his fathers now." Ayame explained.  
  
"Do you think you love him?" He asked hopefully as he finished his plate of spaghetti.  
  
"POPS!" She exclaimed looking at him wide eyed. "I just met him!"  
  
"Well, it could have been love at first sight. Who knows!" He said with a chuckle.  
  
Ayame sighed in exasperation and put her head in her hand. "Pops, believe me, when I fall in love, you will be the first to know."  
  
"Good," He said with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
They finished their meal in complete silence. Finally, Her grandfather went back upstairs to take a nap, While Ayame cleaned up.  
  
It was about 9:30 when she finished the dishes and had the kitchen sparkling clean. She decide now was a good a time as any to get ready to go clubbing. She hopped in the show to clean the hard days work off of her and to get her hair smelling like her strawberry scented shampoo. Once out she put her hair up in a towel to pit her make-up on. First she put on some white shimmery eye shadow and pitch black eyeliner. That really drew a lot of attention to her beautiful eyes, as planned. Then she put on some lightly tinted strawberry-kiwi chap stick, it tasted as good as it smelt but stayed on no matter what. She put on some light shimmery blush giving her a glowing look. Once fully satisfied with her make-up, she took off her rob and walked into her walk-in closet. She took her time deciding on what to wear. She still had about half an hour before her friends expected arrival, but you could always count on them to be late.  
  
After about 15 minutes of putting on random items of clothing, Ayame decided to wear a light green halter dress. The dress was tight but not too tight, it hugged her curves perfectly while still being rather modest. It went to just past her knees. It really suited her, bringing out her eyes which were her (in her opinion) her best feature.  
  
Now that her dress and makeup were out of the way she decided to tackle her hair. She knew exactly what she wanted. So she got out her curlers and put her hair up. She'd have to wait twenty minutes to get her desired curliness, good thing Kagome and Sango were always late. Twenty minutes later Ayame took her hair out of her curlers. Her hair fell in pretty ringlets down to just pasted her shoulders. She took the side pieces and curled them up and tied them above the hair at the back of her head. A few ringlets that weren't long enough to go to the back framed her face nicely. She looked like she belonged in Hawaii or something. So deciding to go with the whole tropical look, she took out some strappy, high healed sandals and put them on.  
  
Now that she was completely ready appearance wise she grabbed a matching purse and threw a few things into it. Her cell phone, some make-up, a few Kleenexes a compact mirror, and her wallet which was full of cash and contained her ID.  
  
She was about to head down stairs when she heard and oh so familiar honk. She walked downstairs and wrote a quick not e telling her grandfather where she was in case he woke up before she got home, and ran out the door. She was greeted with some whistles and an 'OW OWW!' from Kagome and Sango. Sango was in a sparkly magenta top and a black skirt. She was wearing some awesome knee high back sued boots. Kagome was in a light blue tube top and back leather pants. She was wearing some boots like Sango's only Ayame couldn't tell if they were knee high because of her pants. Ayame guess that they had bought those outfits while shopping today sinse she had never seen them before. Ayame hopped into the car.  
  
"So where are we going tonight?" She asked as they started to drive.  
  
"A new club in town called V6. I think it's owned by that Ookami Inc." Kagome said. Ayame couldn't help but smile. Maybe her friends would get to meet Kouga before they went on their date tomorrow.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Sango (who was driving) asked when she looked in the rear view mirror. "Your not thinking about this new guy are you?" A devilish smile creeped onto both her friends' faces.  
  
"Actually yes," Ayame said confidently. "His dad owns Ookami Inc, so maybe if your lucky, you may get to meet him before our date tomorrow."  
  
Kagome looked back at your friend. "You're going out on a date with a multi-billionaire?" Kagome looked like she was about to die.  
  
"Please Kags, I'm not in it for the money. And he asked me out by the way." Ayame said answering the question that she knew was coming next.  
  
Almost an hour later the girls pulled into the parking lot outside the club. Ayame looked up at it in awe. This was going to be a great night, she could just feel it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: OMG! this took so long. Well really. But I typed up over half of it and then my comp locked up on me. so I lost it all. I was angry to say the least. I know it's a relativly short Chapter and I know, there was no Inuyasha, Miroku or Kouga, but i do promise they will be in the next chapter. I was contemplating whether or not inside the club should be in this one but I decided it would need its own chapter. so expect the next one really soon, I'm on a bit of a roll with this story at the moment. R&R pleasy please! 


	3. In da Club

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! please don't run away! aaaaaaaw shucks! lol! ok in all seriousness snorts at self I'm updating. A small side note first though. yes... i torture you all... except those skipping over this. meh oh well.  
  
SIDE NOTE: -------------- = Change from perspective (ie. boys POV to girls POV)  
  
Ok so enough torture and on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouga sat in at the back of his fathers newest club, in a small area he had reserved for him and his friends. He had convinced his father to buy this building and turn it into a club mainly cuz he wanted somewhere new to hang out and heck it wouldn't do much to his fathers bank account. His father really hadn't listened to what his son wanted to do, just asked how much it would cost and handed him a cheque. Kouga had conveniently asked him while he was busy working. Quite a clever idea if he did say so himself.  
  
Currently he was waiting for a few friends to show up. He thought back to that afternoon and that girl he had bumped into. She had been rather good looking, but that hadn't been why he had asked her out. Actually there were a few reasons. First and foremost being that his father had told him that the next time he saw his son with a girl, it had better not be some dumb model. His father wanted him to settle down, find a nice girl, who doesn't care about his money or what he could do for his career, and get married. Yeah right, Kouga never wanted to settle down, well not yet anyway. He enjoyed being able to go from good-looking girl to good-looking girl without so mach as a care. The second reason he had asked her out had been the fact that she refused to open up to him. That was a first for him. Usually girls just threw their life stories and more at him when they found out who he was, in hopes of winning him over, or at least a date. But she hadn't, she said it was personal and she wouldn't tell him. This intrigued him, she was going to be a challenge. He liked a challenge. A smile spread across his lips.  
  
His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a distinctly masculine voice. "What's with the look?" It said.  
  
Kouga opened his eyes slowly to see who was talking to him. There stood a tall silver haired young man dressed in a red button up T-shirt and black jeans. His shirt wasn't done up, showing the white muscle shirt he was wearing underneath it. He had shocking amber eyes. An odd appearance, but no one ever asked. Standing next to him was a slightly shorter man who looked around the same age. He had short black hair pulled back into a little rat-tail at the back of his head and deep navy blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to the other guy only his button up shirt was a dark navy, almost purple colour and his jeans were blue.  
  
"Well?" The silver haired boy asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Kouga said to the man. They were his two best friends Miroku and Inuyasha. They had an odd sort of friendship... well at least him and Inuyasha (the silver hair one) did. They had known each other basically their whole lives and got along for the most part, but they argued a lot. It was more of a brother type thing. You know, you love to make their life a living hell, but at the same time you know you'd do anything for them. Like I said, it was a odd friendship.  
  
"I believe he's lying to us." Miroku said to Inuyasha, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't you think I already knew that?" Inuyasha yelled shooting Miroku an angry look. "Keh, idiot."  
  
Kouga smiled at his friends bickering. Things never changed.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us the truth or are we going to have to guess it for ourselves?" Miroku asked sitting down next to his friend.  
  
"Hmm..." Kouga said sarcastically. "Guess."  
  
"Alright," Miroku said thoughtfully. "You... met a girl?"  
  
Kouga nodded. God his friends knew him too well.  
  
"A nice little blonde bimbo model, probably." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Actually she's a redhead," Kouga corrected him, "And she's not a model, or at least she didn't say was. She works at the hotel I'm staying at while dads renovating the house."  
  
"Oh," Miroku said suggestively. "Going for a maid this time are we?"  
  
"A little extra service from house-keeping?" Inuyasha added.  
  
"Well, what ever happens, happens, I guess." Kouga said cockily as he sipped the beer that he had ordered a while ago. As he set his drink back down on the table in front of him, something caught his eye. There were three girls at the edge of the dance floor near his little reserved section, each of them was dancing like mad. Not with a guy, but with each other. They were obviously friends. One girl had long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a sparkly pink top and a mini skirt. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were closed, showing her pink eye shadow. She's pretty hot, Kouga thought. He turned his gaze to the other that was somewhat facing him. She had long raven coloured hair swing loosely. She had on a blue tube top and black leather pants, both hugged her curved just right. She two was smiling, but her eyes were open showing her cocoa eyes. She's hotter!, He thought. He eyed the last one. She had her back to him so he couldn't really she her features as well. She had red hair that was very curly. She was wearing a light green halter dress that also hugged the curves of her slim figure. He really wished she'd turn around so he cold see was she looked like better.  
  
"What are you..." Miroku started. He followed Kouga's gaze to the girls. "DAMN! They're hot!"  
  
"What the hell are you two going on about?" Inuyasha asked, looking in the direction his friends were looking. His eyes went a little bit wider than usual.  
  
Kouga kept on staring at the girls. Even when the raven haired one quickly glance towards him. To tell the truth, he really didn't notice. He was giving his full attention to the red head. He didn't know why but he was completely captivated by her. He needed to see her face.

-----------------

"Hey Ayame, there's a guy totally checking you out!" Kagome squealed loud enough for her friend to hear.  
  
"Really?" Ayame asked looking at her friend in disbelief. She really couldn't imagine a guy looking at her over Sango or Kagome. "Are you sure he's not looking at you or Sango?"  
  
"Look for yourself," Kagome said, with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Ayame gave her friend a doubtful look and began to do a slow twirl as she danced. As she spun she stole a quick glance up at the guy Kagome had been talking about. Her eyes went wide, but she continued to twirl, so that it wasn't obvious that she had spun around to look at him.  
  
Kagome stopped grinning at the look on her friends' face. "What?" She asked giving her a concerned look.  
  
"I-it...It's him." She choked.

-----------------

Kouga choked on beer when he saw the girls' face as she did her little twirls. It was her! The girl from that afternoon. She looked so different with her hair curled. But it wasn't a bad different, in fact it made her look gorgeous! And that dress she wore, it just teased him. Hugging her every curve while being rather modest. His fascination with the girl doubled.  
  
His friends had stopped staring when his friend choked. "Are you ok?" Miroku asked with mild concern.  
  
"Yeah, fine..." Kouga said sitting back in the chair.  
  
Miroku gave him a wary look and returned his gave to the girl. "Did you see the red haired girl?" Miroku asked, a perverted smile inching onto his face.  
  
"Have on of the brunette," Kouga said, his gaze fixed on Ayame. "She's mine!"  
  
"What? Sinse when do you stake claim on any one girl?" Inuyasha said with a snort.  
  
"Sinse I asked her out this afternoon." Kouga said still staring at her intently.  
  
"You mean... She the... Maid?" Miroku asked looking at the girl in amazement.  
  
"Yes, she the maid... my maid," Kouga said a smirk growing on his lips.  
  
"She's damn hot for a maid!" Miroku said in awe. Kouga threw him a dangerous look. "Hey hey! I'm just admiring a job well done!"  
  
Kouga smirked getting up and heading towards the girls.

-----------------

"HIM!?!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed in unison  
  
"Yup, that Kouga." Ayame said smiling a little. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kouga and two other guys she didn't know standing right behind her.  
  
"Hello again," He said with a smirk plastered on his lips.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Hello" She said. There was a moment of silence, broken by Sango clearing her throat rather loudly. Ayame turned to look at her friends who glared back at her, awaiting an introduction. "OH! These are my friends Kagome and Sango. Sango, Kags, this is Kouga, the guy I told you both about." The two girls smiled curtly but gave him critical looks.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Kouga said. He then stepped to the side a little, letting the girls see his two friends. "These are my friends Miroku and Inuyasha. Guys, this is Ayame."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ayame said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly Miroku took Ayame by the hand. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet a lovely lady such as yourself."  
  
Ayame looked at Kouga and then at Miroku, a little creeped out. "Uh... Thank you?"  
  
"Will you bear my-" Kouga and Inuyasha both whacked Miroku on the back of the head before he could finish, sending him to the floor.  
  
"Was he about to ask her what I think he was?" Sango asked as she and Kagome stepped forward a bit to protect their friend.  
  
"Sadly," Kouga said with sigh, "yes"  
  
Miroku suddenly jumped up and took Sango's hand this time. "Will you bear my child, dear lady Sango?"  
  
Sango looked at him for a minute in absolute awe. She took her hand out of his grasp and swiftly brought it across his face leaving a distinct red imprint of her hand. "HENTAI!" She screamed. Only her two friends noticed the small blush on her cheeks.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and pushed him behind them before he had a chance to even approach the one girl he hadn't asked yet. "Sorry about him," Kouga said to Sango apologetically. "He asks every girl that he meets that. You'd think that he'd get a clue after all the slaps and punches he's gotten."  
  
Kagome and Ayame giggled a little, Sango was still in shock from what had just happened. The fact that her blush still hadn't gone away only increased to humour of this situation.  
  
The song that had been playing changed to a slow song. Kouga saw this as an opportunity to see just how much of a challenge this girl was going to be. "Would you like to dance?" He asked holding a hand out to Ayame.  
  
This snapped Sango out of la-la-land. She and Kagome looked at Kouga and Ayame. They didn't like him. Well, it wasn't that he had been rude or anything to them, it was just the way he held himself. He seemed like a womaniser, then again so did his friends. But they weren't going to judge. The last time they judged a guy they had been completely off and it all went badly for Ayame. So they'd sworn off judging a guy before they got to know him.  
  
"I'd love to," Ayame said giving her purse to Sango and taking his hand.  
  
They all stood there, watching Kouga lead Ayame to the heart of the dance floor. Once the two were out of sight Miroku stepped in front of Sango and Kagome. "Would either of you care to dance?" He asked holding out a hand.  
  
The girls looked at each other then back to the man in front of them. "No," they said together.  
  
"I think we'll just wait for Ayame to come back," Sango said turning to go and find a table, Kagome doing the same.  
  
"Well then why don't you two join us over there?" Inuyasha said pointing to the small reserved section that they had come from. "Kouga has it reserved for him and his friends."  
  
Kagome and Sango eyed the small section of the club. They hadn't seen anywhere else to sit. They both shrugged and headed towards it, closely followed by Miroku and Inuyasha.

-----------------

Kouga finally stopped in the middle of the dance floor and pulled Ayame close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. They began to dance to the slow tempo of the song. After a minute of dancing, Kouga slowly moved his hand lower.  
  
Maybe this isn't going to be as much of a challenge as I thought...  
  
His hands finally stopped on her butt. Her arms promptly left his neck and her hands clasped around his. She pulled them back up to her back.  
  
Or, maybe will be...  
  
"If you plan on having more than one date with me Kouga, you should know that I don't respond very well to things like that... I'm not a whore so touchy feely." She said as she put her arms back around his neck.  
  
oh yeah, definitely a challenge.  
  
Kouga smiled. "Just checking," He said playfully and continued to dance.

-----------------

"Would you like one?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled two Smirnoff bottles out of a small cooler beside him and handed one to Miroku.  
  
"I would," Kagome said. Inuyasha handed her the one in his hand and pulled out another.  
  
"Lady Sango?" Miroku offered.  
  
"No, I'm driving," She said. "Have anything without alcohol?"  
  
"Let's see," Inuyasha said looking in the cooler. He pulled out a can of Pepsi. "We have this... I'm not exactly sure how long it's been in there though..."  
  
"That's fine," Sango said taking the can and opening it. She took a small sip, it didn't taste tinny or flat, so she deemed it safe for drinking. "So... How old are you guys?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Kouga and me are both 25, Inuyasha is only 24. His birthdays not for another month." Miroku explained. "You?"  
  
"We're all 23." Kagome said sipping her drink.  
  
"Do you live on your own?" Miroku asked coolly.  
  
"Well, me and Kags share and apartment. Ayame live with her grandpa at his house." Sango said drinking her Pepsi.  
  
"She's 23 and she lives at home?" Inuyasha snorted. The two girls gave him death glares. "What?"  
  
"She was supposed to move in with us, but things came up and she had to stay." Kagome explained, still glaring at him.  
  
"What kinda things?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Personal things," Ayames voice came from in front of them. She and Kouga had finished dancing and had come to hang out with their friends. Ayame was glaring at her friends, who both shrank into their seats. They knew that she didn't like people to know about what had happened.  
  
"Uh.... Ayame...." Kagome said nervously, looking around for some means of escape from this awkward situation. "Heh heh...How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough..." Ayame said still giving them an icy look.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Miroku asked looking back and forth between the two frantic looking girls and the very angry looking one.  
  
"Forget it." Ayame said, taking a seat beside Kagome.  
  
"Oh, look at the time!" Sango said looking down at her watch. It really wasn't all the late, it was only quarter to twelve. She just really wanted to get away from Miroku. He had been staring at her since they had sat down, and it was really creeping her out! "We really should be going..."  
  
"Sango, it's not even midnight yet..." Kagome whined, she really wanted to stay. She was actually enjoying herself. She really liked this Inuyasha guy. His hair looked so soft and his eyes... she just drowned in his eyes. And he really didn't see all that bad, not at all like Miroku who was obviously a pervert.  
  
"I know, but it'll take an hour to get Ayame home and then go home ourselves. Besides, we don't wants the big guy getting worried, do we Ayame?" She asked giving Ayame a desperate look.  
  
Ayame sighed. "I guess not. I should probably go home and check on him..." She said getting up.  
  
"Who's 'the big guy'?" Kouga asked, thinking it was some other guy that she was with. As that thought hit him, he felt something he hadn't really ever felt before... jealousy? It couldn't be... why should he be jealous. He had been with girls that had other guys before, why should he be jealous over some simple maid?  
  
"My grandfather," Ayame said smiling. "He's a big worry wart, even though I always leave a note telling where I am."  
  
"Oh," Kouga said, feeling extremely relieved.  
  
"Well, lets get going." Sango said, practically pushing her friends towards the exit.  
  
"We're going, we're going! Geeze Sango no need to push," Kagome said getting up. "It was nice meeting you all."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night Kouga." Ayame said taking her purse and allowing herself to be pushed towards the exit.  
  
the boys waved goodbye to the three girls.  
  
"So, you reckon she'll be just like all the others?" Miroku questioned his friend.  
  
"Oh no... This ones definitely going to be a challenge," Kouga smirked. This was going to be interesting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: YAY for long chappies! and yay for me remembering spell checker. i hope i didnt miss as much as i did last time. i was reading over it earlier and lets just say i shook my head at my horrible typing skills. lol! anyways i hope everyone likes this chapter. And to answer a question that may come up. Yes Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku are major players in this story. you know, rich kids who look at women like their toys. yeah. so thats about it. I'll probably upadate again tomorrow, depending on how much of a writy mood i am. I ight end up posting again today, maybe not. I meant to post this yesterday but i couldn't get on to. Any who, so yeah expect the next update to be in the next few days. After that I'll probably be working on Chapter 9 of School Days. If I finish that I'll be back, don't worry. toodles for now! 


	4. The Date

A/N: Back yet again! muahahaha! i really have far to much time on my hands honestly. maybe i wouldn't if some of my favourite stories would be updated.... lol im only joking... well actually its true but .... you know... keh oh well, I don't think any of the authors of the stories are reading mine so, oh wells. but yeah, im sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter out. Like i've said ... i think ive said anyways, my computer is broken so im kinda stuck using my family computer and i get uncomfortable writing when theres other people around to watch me do it. anywhoo... shout outs!  
  
outofplace - lol, great way to sum it all up!  
  
jade eyed neko - i agree 100 percent, definately not enough! And I hate weird pairings too... like Kouga/Kagura. that one makes go omgwtf! no offence to any who like k/k i just find it odd... after all, she did kill his pack.  
  
spirit demon - you will know soon what happens in this chapter. cornyness all the way!  
  
Mini Nicka - Im so glad you like the chapter. And i feel honoured this is the first K/A fic you've read... YAY!  
  
Ame Mizu - I just updated School Days so double yay for you!  
  
Ok lets wrap this A/N up shall we?  
  
ONWARD HO!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 5:30 and Ayame was in a frenzy. She was almost completely ready for her date, except for her clothes. Sango and Kagome had followed her home from work, and she suspected it was them that was so difficult. She had pulled out a ton of perfectly good outfits already, but they insisted that none of them were good enough. They'd say things like "That's not classy enough... what if he's taking you to some fancy smancy restaurant? You can't just walk in there looking like that!" or "That's too dressy. After all, he might just be taking you to some casual diner. You don't want to look out of place." Ayame was ready to strangle them. Her outfits had started casual, then gone classy, then back to casual, and back to dressy! She had actually just given up and surrendered her closet to her friends who were now arguing about two outfits that they had deemed 'perfect'.  
  
Ayame looked at her watch, this argument had been going on for ten minutes now. Enough was enough! "GUYS!" She yelled walking between the two arguing girls. "Give me your selections." The girls gave Ayame they're outfits and sat down on the bed glaring at one another. Ayame rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and went down stairs, still holding the clothes. Sango and Kagome looked at each other in confusion. They both got up and followed her. When they entered the living room they figured out what she was doing.  
  
"Pops?" Ayame said to the old man sitting in an armchair in front of the television. He looked up at her to show she had his attention. "Which outfit do you think would be better for my date?" She held Kagome's outfit up to herself. It was a striped green 3/4 sleeved shirt and a black mini skirt. "This one, or.... This one?" She said holding up Sango's selection. Sango had picked out a light green sleeveless top with dark green trim and a dark green mini skirt to go with. Both outfits were dressy but at the same time its wouldn't be completely uncommon to see people wearing similar outfits as casual day wear.  
  
Her grandfather eyed his options carefully. He raised a hand with his pointer finger extended, gave the outfits one last critical look and pointed to Kagome's choice. "That one," he said. "The other ones too much green.  
  
"Thanks pops!" Ayame said quickly, giving him a peck on the cheek before running back up to her room to change. Now that they had her outfit picked out it was time for shoes and hair. She sat down on the floor in front of Sango who was on the bed who began to do her hair. Kagome went through her closet to pick out the perfect shoes to go with her perfect dress. Ah, tradition.  
  
"These are cute... can I borrow them sometime?" Kagome asked coming out of the closet holding a pair of black platform, high-heeled sandals with silvery blue interior and rhinestones in the shape of a star over the foot.  
  
"Sure Kags, but your supposed to be looking for shoes for my date not shoe shop in my closet." Ayame pointed out.  
  
"I know, I chose these ones." She held out some knee high, very dark green suede boots, which she had bought that day after seeing Sango and Kagome's pair.  
  
"DONE!" Sango exclaimed from behind Ayame.  
  
"Good! I now have, ten minutes to 'relax'." Ayame said taking her new boots and putting them on. She got up with some help from her two best friends and looked at her hair in the mirror. Sango had put it into a french braid. Sango had done her make-up as well. She had smoky eyes and very light, nearly invisible blush on. And of course her favourite lightly tinted, flavourful, strawberry-kiwi lip-gloss. She brushed the few strands of hair Sango had left out of the braid to frame her face, out of her eyes and stood up to looked at her friends. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang, causing the three girls to jump. They ran over to the window to see who it was. They saw a sleek white Prowler with e red interior parked in their driveway (A/N: I love that car! its a two seater and it is NICE! expensive? yes, but nice). They then simultaneously looked down to see Kouga waiting patiently at the door.  
  
"He's early!" Ayame exclaimed looking at her alarm clock (she had taken off her watch).  
  
Sango and Kagome stared at her for a moment, when she didn't move they both giggled and nudged her towards the door. "Are you gonna go or what?" Sango asked giggling loudly and pushing her friends towards the door.  
  
They heard someone open the door. They got to the stairs just in time to heard the conversation between Kouga and Ayames grandfather.  
  
"Uuuh... Hi! I'm Kouga, I'm here to pick up Ayame," Kouga said holding out a hand for the older man to take.  
  
"Oh, so you're the new guy eh?" Her grandfather took Kougas hand and shook it lightly. "She'll be down in a minute. Tell me, Kouga. What are your intentions with my granddaughter?"  
  
"Wha-What?" Kouga choked out, his eyes wide.  
  
"Do you plan on marrying her one day, or it this just some one night stand? Because if it is I'll tell you right now she-"  
  
"POPS!" Ayame interrupted rushing down the stairs closely followed by two absolutely hysterical girls, tearing from their laughter. "Stop scaring the poor guy, geeze! I told you we only just met." She rolled her eyes and turned to Kouga. "Sorry about him, he's just being... him. Just ignore it okay."  
  
Kouga was still standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Uh... o...k..."  
  
"Well, we should probably get going, I'll see you later Pops," Ayame said cheerily. She gave her grandfather a peck on the cheek and turned to Sango and Kagome who were giggling still. "Keep an eye on him ok..." She whispered nodding towards the elderly man beside her, they both nodded. "Bye guys." She turned and walked out the door.  
  
Kouga just stood there as she closed the door. "Uh... Kouga?" She said waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
He turned and looked at Ayame, snapping out of his daze. "Sorry, uh… Lets go." He said flashing her a perfect smile. He led her to his car and opened the passenger side door for her.  
  
"Thanks," She said with a smile, getting into the car. He closed the door and got in the driver seat. He pulled out of the driveway.  
  
The dinner was wonderful. He had taken her to a small, semi-casual diner. The food was delicious and the service was great. Kouga was really charming to. He had a great sense of humours but was still a complete gentleman. After the meal they decided to go for a walk in the park next to the diner.  
  
They had been walking for about 5 minutes when Kouga finally brought it up. "So, are you ever going to tell me why you work at a hotel?" He asked as they stopped on a bridge that went over a small stream.  
  
Ayame sighed, she knew that was coming. She looked down at the watcher below them. "The same reason I'm living at home," She said looking up at him. "About two years ago, my grandfathers immune system fell to zero so he was sick... a lot. He had to give up most of his duties at his construction company, and we were in and out of the hospital. IT was pretty bad. They suggested I put him in a home where he would have medical assistance provided, but he hated the idea just as much as I did. So we paid for home health care. We had a Nurse on call 24/7 and a doctor ready if needed. He wouldn't have been able to afford the cost of living on his own since his work had been cut back. So I stayed at home, and got a job that paid well. He pays for the medical care, I pay for everything else. I actually become a great bargan hunter." She laughed.  
  
"What about your parents?" Kouga asked.  
  
"They died... in a car crash when I was 3. I don't really remember them." She said quietly looking down. Her eyes stung with the sensation of forming tears, but she blinked it away.  
  
"Wow..." Kouga said softly, looking at the girl beside him. "I'm sorry." He couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, she had gone through so much in her life. Things he couldn't imagine.  
  
She shook her head and looked up at him with a smile. "It's alright. Like I said, I don't really remember them. Plus I've basically been adopted into Sango and Kagome's families. And my grandpa doing a lot better now. He hasn't been sick since winter." She said cheerfully.  
  
He just stared at her for a moment. He couldn't understand how she could be so happy about her life. It was such a tragic story, yet she looked for the best in life. 'Gods she's strong,' he thought to himself. He had met girls who had told him tragic stories, most of them were false though. But the ones that were honest were always looking for money.  
  
"Anyways, do you work?" She asked facing him, her smile as bright as ever.  
  
"Uh, not really. I don't really have to with all the money my family has." He shrugged.  
  
"Must be nice..." She said imagining what her life would be like if she had that kind of money.  
  
"I guess it is..." Kouga laughed. "Your not just dating me for my money are you?" He questioned.  
  
She gave him a hurt look. "Of course not! I mean sure, I'd love to have that kind of money... but who wouldn't. Still, I'm not that shallow." She said in her defence. "You were nice. Most people wouldn't have stopped to see if I was all right after bumping into me. But you did. And plus, your drop dead gorgeous and my age! A single girl would be insane to turn you down!" She giggled.  
  
"You think I'm 'drop dead gorgeous'?" He asked cockily.  
  
"Of course! Have you not looked in a mirror?" She laughed.  
  
"Your not too bad yourself you know." He said, checking her out.  
  
She snorted. "Yeah right! I'm nothing compared to the models you've probably dated."  
  
"Yeah, but you've got intelligence and self-respect." He pointed out. "And you could be a model if you really wanted to."  
  
"No, I couldn't" She said blushing and shaking her head.  
  
"Sure ya could!" He said, moving closer to her.  
  
"Uhun, no way." She continued to shake her head. She looked him in the eyes, they were both smiling. He put a hand on her back and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were only a few centimetres away when...  
  
"AYAME!?!"  
  
Ayame turned in the direction of the voice. Her smile faded a bit as she saw who it was. She instantly replaced it with an obviously fake one. "Riku... hi... what are you doing here?" She asked politely in a 'please go away' tone.  
  
"Just going for a walk, you?" He asked cheerfully stepping close to her.  
  
She backed up a little into Kouga. "I'm on a date, actually. With Kouga here." She laughed nervously.  
  
Kouga looked at her quizzically. He was getting that feeling again, the one had had gotten last night when he asked who 'the big guy' was. He stepped out beside her.  
  
"Kouga, this it Riku. He works for my grandfathers construction company. Riku, this is Kouga, my, uh, date" She laughed nervously  
  
Riku's smile had instantly faded. He eyed Kouga. "Nice to meet you." He said harshly putting out a hand.  
  
"You too," Kouga said in a low dominant voice, taking Rikus hand. They looked like they were both trying to crush the others hand while staring each other directly in the eye.  
  
"Heh heh, well, it's been nice seeing you Riku, but me and Kouga really should get going," she said in the same awkward tone. Kouga release Rikus hand from his death grip and looked at Ayame. "Now..." She said looking up at him desperately.  
  
"Yeah, see ya around," Kouga said, turning and walking away with Ayame.  
  
Once out of Rikus sight, she let out a long sigh of relief. "I am so sorry about him." She said.  
  
"Who was he." Kouga inquired a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Riku, I told you he works for my Grandfathers construction company. Long story short, Pops loves him, I hate him, he's obsessed with me." she explained.  
  
Kouga let out a sigh of relief knowing that she hated him. "Good, for a minute there I thought you were playing me or something."  
  
"Not that you of." She said with a sly smile. She heard Kouga choke. "I'm kidding!" She laughed. "Geeze, what do you think I am some sort of slut?"  
  
"Of course not!" He said smiling as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
------=========------  
  
Kouga walked Ayame to her door. After their walk, they had gone to V6 for the rest of the night. It was now just after 1 a.m. She hoped that her grandpa hadn't waited up for her, but knowing him, he probably did.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight," she said as they stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Me too. We should to it again soon." Kouga said looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah, we should." Ayame smiled. "Monday night sound good?"  
  
Kouga smiled. "Sure, sounds great. We'll go see a movie," He said.  
  
"Great!" She said cheerily. She looked up into his eyes. They were so blue... she just drowned in them. He looked back into her jade ones that were twinkling back up at him. Slowly he leaned forwards and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart. Kouga could swear her eyes were shining more brightly than before he had kissed her.  
  
"Good night..." He said softly, backing away from her.  
  
"Night..." She said breathlessly. She opened the door to her house and walked in. she watched him walk back to his care for a moment before closing it. She turned around and leaned back on the white door. She let out a loud squeal and a laughed. She ran up the stairs seeing no one in the living room. She went into her room to see both Sango and Kagome lying down on her bed talking. She laughed again and jumped onto her bed between them.  
  
"Some ones happy!" Sango said pulling her self out from under Ayame who had land half on top of her.  
  
"I had, the most, wonderful night, of my life!" Ayame said unable to stop her laughter.  
  
"He must be one hell of a good kisser is he's got you like this." Kagome said. Ayame shot her a quizzical look. "We saw you two through the window.  
  
Ayame laughed again. "You have no idea!" She squealed before recapping the whole night for her friends.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: YAY! new chapter. I know it's a few days later than I said sorry. I mentioned before my computer problems. I just happen to find myself home alone at the moment, so YAY! hehe. I probably wont update agian until my computer is fixed. That is unless I get a crap load of reviews, say 10 or more. Then maybe I'll consider updating k? so if you want more and you want it soon. it would be wise to review. Though, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to update this week. My baseball tournament it all week long except Friday (yay! i get to watch Inuyasha) and I don't get up before like 1 that often bbut then again there will be people redoing out bathroom which is right next to my bedroom so I'll probably be woken up every day when they start. ok so enough of this. REVIEW! 


	5. Meeting with Dad and Girls Day

Hey everyone im back. finally. i know your all probably agrivated from lack of updation but im sorry, i am. ive had a hecktic week. besides the fact my computer is broken (no its still not fixed. i have it back but what they did to it didn't work so it has to be reformated meaning i will lose EVERYTHING!) i've had my baseball tournament, which i beleive i've mentioned. we did very good. came in second. we lost to the first place team (for the entire season) in the finals. they deserved it though. the team is stacked with amazing hitters.  
  
anyways i would have updated yesterday but i found my self lacking ideas. but dont worry, i got my friend Charlotte to help out. so yeah this chapter is mostly here idea combined with my wackiness. then again we do share a brain so maybe its combined... i dont which third of the brain i have today. must be mine if im writing. afterall i have the creative side...ok yeah just ignore that.  
  
and so i was planning on working on this pretty much all day today but i ended up going to see Princess Diaries 2 as soon as i got up, then i had a family dinner which went from 5pm til oh 11pm. yeah so its 11:30 right now. im in the process of waking up from my boredom.  
  
anyways, here be-eth the shout outs!  
  
Spirit Demon - Major shout out to you. congrats to you and you bf on the baby! :D  
  
Hannah - im sorry it took so long. ill try to post another chapter ASAP but that could still be a while.  
  
and thanks to sakura1221, Mini Nicka, Elf of the Forest and jade eyed neko who also review. i hope you all like this chapter!  
  
oh and to kouga jr. for proving me wrong about the authors of my favourite stories not reading my stories. for this i shall shamelessly pimp When We Were Little. this is one of my favourite favourites. its a great K/A story and EVERYONE should read it.  
  
speaking of which, i finally saw Kouga or well heard him seeing as ive seen pictures of him many times. i must admit he sounded different that i would have thought but im already getting use to it... like i got use to the guy playing lupin lookng like a french hitler... lol except it wasnt as big a deal. lol!  
  
ok ok! ENOUGH ALREADY! get on with the freaking story! kk here it is!  
  
Kouga approached the old private basketball court he and his two best friends had discovered years back, when they were in grade 9. It was Saturday afternoon, around 2-ish, the usual time he and Inuyasha would play a game of one on one while Miroku made sure they didn't kill each other. He could see his friends through the fence as he drew near to the old court.  
  
"It's about damn time you got here wimpy wolf! Lets get this started!" Inuyasha called from mid court as Kouga walked through the gate. Inuyasha was wearing a loose, red muscle shirt and black sport shorts with a red stripe up the side.  
  
Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Don't wet yourself there, mutt boy." Kouga retorted as he put his bag down beside Miroku, who was sitting down on a picnic table at the edge of the court, and pulled out his basketball shoes. Kouga was wearing a black muscle shirt like Inuyashas and brown zip off shorts. He slipped off his old rugged running shoes and replaced them with his other shoes.  
  
"So how did it go?" Miroku asked as Kouga did up his laces.  
  
"How did what go?" Kouga asked not looking up.  
  
"Your night with our fair maiden, or should I say maid?" Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh that," Kouga stood up and straightened his shirt. "It went fine." He walked towards Inuyasha in the centre of the basketball court. They began to play vigorously.  
  
"What the monks trying to say is did you get any?" Inuyasha said as he shot the ball and got it in.  
  
Kouga grabbed the ball as it bounced under the net. "Nah, this girls different than my usual, I told you that the other night." He pointed out, swiftly faking to the left and running past Inuyasha on the right and bouncing the ball off the backboard and into the net. "She got far to much self-respect for that on the first date."  
  
"Then why the hell are you dating the wench? It's just a waste of your time, you know it ain't gonna last, why bother?" Inuyasha asked taking possession of the ball and trying to get around Kouga but failing miserably resulting in Kouga scoring another point.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, my dad wants to see a 'respectable girl' with me for a change. You know what he'd do if he saw me with another bimbo. Besides, I like a challenge." Kouga said with a crooked smile.  
  
The boys continued to play for the next hour before taking a breather. Kouga looked down at his watch. It was 3:06. "Shit, I gotta go. Dad wants to talk to me about something or other. See you guys later." He said grabbing his bag and gave his friend they're little handshake/high five. He walked off the court and out to the street.  
  
He walked through the busy New York sidewalks toward Ookami Inc. headquarters a few blocks away. He was almost there when he saw her. She was coming out of a store a little ways ahead of him. Her flaming red hair in a low ponytail, her back to him. He was almost up to her when she turned around. Her deep brown eye looked at him for a moment then she turned away. 'Damn, what's wrong with me?' He asked himself, 'seeing a red head and instantly thinking its Ayame... what the hell? First I'm jealous of guys I don't even know and now I'm seeing her every where?' He shook his head and continued walking.  
  
"Mr. Ookami, your son is here to see you." The secretary's voice came through the intercom into the Mr. Ookami's office.  
  
The older man had short black hair with many grey and white hairs. He had the same icy blue eyes as his son and was the same height. He would be considered good looking if it weren't for the fact he was 52-years-old. Kouga obviously got his looks from his father. The man pressed the intercom. "Send him in please, Kikyo." A few seconds after removing his had from the communication device, The door to Mr. Ookami's office opened and Kouga entered.  
  
"Hey dad." Kouga said flopping down onto a black leather couch at the side of the office.  
  
"Good afternoon Kouga," Mr. Ookami said sitting down in his desk chair and taking in his sons sweaty appearance with disgust. "You could have showered before you came."  
  
"If I did, I would have been late and I know how much you hate tardiness." Kouga said nonchalantly. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"As you know, we just bought out a large company in town." The elder Ookami started.  
  
"Yeah so? What does that have to do with me?" Kouga interrupted.  
  
"We are holding a gala ball in honour of the 'merger' next Saturday and as the heir to this company I expect you to come. You may invite Inuyasha and Miroku if you wish, and each of you should bring a date." Mr. Ookami explained to his son.  
  
"Will do." Kouga said. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes." Kouga nodded and got up to leave. "Oh and Kouga." Kouga stopped and looked back at his father. "Your date better be not be your usual."  
  
"Don't worry dad, I've already got that covered." Kouga said with a reassuring grin. With that he walked out of the office and headed back to the hotel.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Ayame walked through Central Park, arms linked and laughing. They were having a girls day. They hadn't had one in weeks. Sure they would hang out and see each other at work but they hadn't just dropped everything they had planned and spent the day together. One perk of being friend with the manager of their department was being able to get days off to hang out with said manager. So as soon as Kagome had merely suggested that they have this girls day, Sango booked the day off for all three of them.  
  
They really didn't know what they were laughing about, they just were. Maybe it was over the group of teenage boys who were trying to get their attention. Or possibly the little girl who was learning how to walk. Whatever it was, they were giggly about it. They were just having a great day. Currently they were heading to a small cafe with a patio that had faced the famous park. They had discovered Kiki's (the cafe) when they were in grade 7. Since then they had become regulars, the owner and most of the staff knew them by name and were very friendly. They even got a small discount.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ayame, Sango and Kagome." Kiki, the owner of the cafe, said. She was tall with chestnut coloured long hair, which she always wore down. She had gentle baby blue eyes and a warm, welcoming smile. She walked over to the three girls and gave each a bear hug. "It's been so long since you were last here! I thought I had lost my three biggest customers."  
  
"Don't worry Kiki," Ayame said breaking free from the brunettes' hug. "We'd never abandon this cafe!"  
  
"Good." Kiki said with her pleasant smile. "The usual I presume." The three faithful customers nodded in unison. "Okie dokie, I know where to find you!" Kiki turned away from the girls and went to make their usual orders.  
  
The three of them headed out to the patio to their favourite summer time table. Kiki delivered their drinks and Kagome's cinnamon bun only a few seconds after they sat down. After a few seconds of silence between the friend, they burst into conversation about their afternoon plans.  
  
"Shopping or a movie first?" Sango asked, sipping her cappuccino with extra whip cream.  
  
"I'd say movie," Ayame said thoughtfully. "If we go shopping first then we'd have to bring our bags into the theatre with us."  
  
Kagome nodded, her mouth was too full of cinnamon bun to form words. "Movie it is than." Sango said happily, continuing to sip her drink.  
  
"What movie?" Ayame asked, finally beginning to drink her hot chocolate. She didn't care if it was a hot summer day. She hated coffee and cappuccinos, and who could say no to a hot chocolate?  
  
"Hmm... Any good new chick flicks out?" Sango asked.  
  
"Princess Diaries 2 just came out," Kagome piped in now that her bun was gone. Sango and Ayame looked at one another and nodded.  
  
"Sounds good," Ayame said finishing her drink.  
  
"Hey Kagome, isn't that the guy we hung out with at the club the other day?" Sango asked pointing at a silver haired boy that was walking down the sidewalk that went past the cafe patio.  
  
"Oh yeah, he was Kouga's friend... Inuyasha right?" Ayame said seeing who Sango was talking about.  
  
"Yup, that's him," Kagome said. Ayame nudged her friend, it was so obvious Kagome had a thing for the guy. "What?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Say hi!" Ayame whispered while Sango chuckled.  
  
A small blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks. "What? Why? He's your boyfriends friend!"  
  
"Oh come on Kags! You know you like him." Sango teased.  
  
"Wha-!" Inuyasha was about to walk past them.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Ayame called mimicking Kagome's voice perfectly. Kagome went wide-eyed as a deep crimson blush spread over her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha looked towards the table he heard his name being called from. He spotted the three girls were sitting right beside him. He looked at them for a second, studying their faces till it finally clicked. "Oh hey Kagome, Sango, Ayame."  
  
Kagome kicked Ayame under the table. "OW!" Sango burst into laughter.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, no, nothing. Just my friend being childish." Kagome said trying to cover her blush. Kagome took in Inuyashas appearance and the basketball under his arm. "Were you playing basketball?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, me, Kouga and Miroku play every Saturday afternoon." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Really?" The three girls asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah. You should come watch us some time. We play at an old court a few blocks away."  
  
"Sure! We'd love to!" Ayame said looking to her friends, who both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great. Look, I gotta get going, see ya around." Inuyasha said with a final wave before walking away.  
  
"Bye," Kagome, Sango and Ayame sang, once again in unison.  
  
"So, Kags? You interested or what?" Sango asked, poking her friends shoulder.  
  
"I-I-Uh-" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Come on Kags!" Ayame teased, poking Kagome's other shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed at both her friends immaturity. "Fine whatever." Though it sounded like Kagome was just submitting to her friends constant teasing, she was actually very excited about the idea of getting together with Inuyasha. She had like him since they met at the club on Thursday night. Kagome was also sure that Sango had liked Miroku, even though she had complained about him being a pervert for the past two days. But the point is, she had been talking about the guy for the past two days even though they had only met once. A smile crept on to her face. "oh Sango..."  
  
Ayame flopped down on her bed. It was nearly midnight. She was glad the day was over. She had had fun yes, but her feet were killing her. Sango had spent the whole afternoon complaining about how she did NOT like this Miroku guy, but even Ayame had to admit, it sounded like Sango was trying to convince herself of that. Kagome had gone all out and spent every penny she had brought with her on new clothes and shoes. Ayame had bought a few new tops and some pants. She had bought a few crisp and clean white female muscle shirts and a light blue hoodie that was about four sizes too big for her but very warm. The pants were tight fitting denim and were slightly flared. The movie was great, by the end they were all smiling and in love with the lead male actor. The usual for a chick flick.  
  
Later, they had decided to go to V6. They met Inuyasha and Miroku there, but no Kouga. They basically stuck with them the whole night. Now Ayame was home and ready to sleep. She slowly got back up and changed into her light purple silky pjs and got into bed. She dreaded the thought of work the next day. A major downside to working at a hotel is that your only allowed on day off a week including the weekend. But you usually didn't get that day. But with work brought the slim possibility she would see Kouga. Ah the perks of being the managers best friend. With that happy thought in her head, Ayame drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: Alright its finito! im sorry it was short-ish. The next chapter may be a few more days. My computer should crossed fingers be working by wednesday.  
  
hey had you ever noticed that people cross their fingers for luck and when they lie. isn't that weird?  
  
ok enough random though bubbles! I really dont have anything to say. I know Inuyasha was OOC in that whole patio scene but well, he couldnt be a jerk to them not yet he doesn't know them plus he's putting the charm on Kagome so of course he's not going to be his jerkish self .... yet anyways. yeah so... uh... review!  
  
(p.s. i need suggestions for things to happen. I know whats going to happen in the later chapters at the end of the story just not what going to happen to get there. and i just cant skip to that or else its gonna be so overly dramatic. so yeah, ideas are very welcome when you people review!) 


	6. The Invitaion

xsighx my friends dont love me... none of them will talk to me. xpoutsx  
  
guess what!?!? i got my comp back! and... this is the real kicker... IT WORKS! yay! yes gotta be happy about that. although im completely bored out of my mind. No ones fault really. I just have a short attention span and im a night hawk, great combination huh? lol ok i really shouldnt be treating the story like some sort of blog, i have a blog i should use it but... i haven't lately xsmacks back of handx bad Erin bad!  
  
so im sorry to everyone who may have found the last entry a tady bit harder to read. i HAD little divider things to show different part of the day but apparently doesnt like dashes and equal signs anymore. hense my little x thing. so in this chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx will represent what ever you call them... yeah...?  
  
this chapter may be a iddy bitty bit random... why? cuz im totally just wingin it here. thats possibly why i seem to be delaying the whole writing of it... hmmm? ya think. lol im really hyper right now. probably cuz i just wrote a really angsty angry song and so all the bad vibes just went out the winda!  
  
xsighx ok i guess i should get on with the shout outs huh?  
  
Spirit Demon - OF COURSE I WANT A PICTURE! omgosh! i wuv babies i saw about fifty today at the mall and every time i was all 'aaaaaaaaaw'. and im happy you reached your goal! or well i did what your goal was... i dunno. consider me a sinner... yes... i am horrible for reviewing stories. or well i was. im getting better. i loved your story 'The Day The Sky Wept' (correct me if im wrong about the tittle im really bad with names and what not) but sadly i read it before i (a) remembered the passord to my account and (b) started to review. i dont know why i have never put that on my favourite stories...ill do that later!  
  
KagomeHigurashi66 - Thanks for taking the time to review every chapter! i checked my email and i was all 'WOAH!' lol! im so sorry your in school. i have two weeks till i get back... to the day (this is tuesday that im writing this). and im a night hwk ... its 1:21 right now... and im wide awake.. proabaly wont go to sleep til after 4 sometime... that really has nothing to do with me being a night hawk and more to do with me being an insomniac... ill stop now... oh and thanks for saying to take away from my spare time... i really do apprechiate it... i really do have far too much time on my hands. its kinda sad....  
  
outofplace - thanks for trying to think of something anyways. and i think i should give you some of my imagination... not in a bad way i just have far to much... i can zone out of any conversation whether i want to or not and go off into lalaland... its not good when you in the middle of a conversation with you bestfriend about Lord of the Rings (i love that movie(s)! i can recite them i swear! could after the second time i saw each one... i dont know why i memorize everything i watch.) for and suddenly your just gone... not good at all.  
  
Oukami Babe - wow thanks! so flattered... i shall keep writing as long as im plotbunnied! which happens often so... YAY!  
  
Elf of the Forest - thanks for the congrats and saying im doing well... and as for the ball... im still not even sure whats going to happen... except for a small thing between Kikyo and Inuyasha that should be funny. or at least for those who dont exactly like Kik/Inu ...  
  
ok im giving away plot stuff now. bad bad bad Erin! ok so um... im running out of ways to delay the story... i mean... im not trying to delay the story not at all! oh... if anyone want to say hello (woah almost put hell there) i gots msn messanger... i use to have AOL but that went bye byes when this comp got reformatted. anywhose my emails (dont ask, i made it up when i was in grade 6 and letting my natural hear colour show). so ok i cant delay this any longer.  
  
ONWARD HO!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kouga had called late Sunday night saying he's pick Ayame up around 8pm the following night to see a movie. He didn't say what movie though. Now it was Monday evening, and Ayame was bored out of her mind. She hadn't seen Kouga at the hotel, mainly because Sango refused to let her clean his room saying something about if she got caught with one of the visitors, she'd be fired. So now all she could do was hope to see him on an elevator or pass him in a hallway or the front lobby. Which as of yet, hadn't happened. Stupid rules. Around 6pm Ayame got tired of waiting for 8 o'clock to roll around and called Kagome and Sangos apartment, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they could provide some mild entertainment and make the time go faster (A/N: Talk about run-on sentences whew! comma crazy!). The phone rang about 6 times before she heard a click and Kagomes voice.  
'Sorry, we're not in right now. Leave a message or call back later. Chow!' "Aaarg!" Ayame cried out of frustration. "Hey guys, its me. Call me back if your home before 8, if not don't bother. Talk to ya later." She hung up. Giving one more exasperated cry she stormed upstairs to rethink her outfit for tonight.  
  
**7:00 pm  
**  
Ayame looked at her appearance in the mirror. She had just finished putting her hair into low braided pigtails, hoping that it would make time go faster. It did for a while, and then she finished and was in the same predicament she was an hour ago. She had decided that her outfit was indeed perfect for tonight and had laid it out on her bed. She decided since it was starting to get rather cool out at night with autumn quickly approaching, that she'd wear a nice light purple muscle shirt, her new jeans and would bring her new hoodie just in case. She looked at the clothes on her bed and back to the mirror. After a few minutes of repeating the pointless action, Ayame stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen where here grandpa was busy looking for something to eat. "Want me to make you something, gramps?" She asked in a cheery tone.  
"Sure," the big guy answered, bringing his head out of the refrigerator as he closed it.  
"What would you like?" She asked going into chef mode.  
"Surprise me..." He said giving her a pat of the back and going back to the living room.  
"Can do." She chirped merrily.  
  
**7:45**  
  
She brought the plate into the living room and handed it to her grandfather. "Mmmm... Tuna my favourite." He said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Be sure to eat the veggies as well," Ayame said in a stern tone. She had become a bit of a health freak since her grandfather became sickly. Of course he hated it, and he didn't particularly like to eat the vegetables she gave him but he knew better than to argue with his temperamental, redheaded granddaughter. He nodded. She looked at her watch. "Alright, I have to go get ready."  
She ran up the stairs a quickly changed. Once dressed she put on some sparkly purple eye shadow and her favourite lip-gloss. She grabbed her purse, which she had gotten ready hours earlier, and headed downstairs just on time to hear the doorbell ring. She smiled and opened the door. She froze at what she saw.  
Kouga was standing there, and so was Riku. They must have been arguing or something because the looked like they were about to tear each others throats out. Ayame could have sworn she heard them growling.  
"Ahem..." She cleared her throat loudly, snapping the boy out of their death glare match. "Riku what are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you grandpa about work." Riku replied, still eyeing Kouga out of the corner of his eyes. Ayame sighed. "He's in the living room." She stepped aside, letting Riku pass. Riku gave Kouga one last dirty look and walked into the house. Ayame turned in the direction Riku had gone. "I'm going now Pops!" She called as se walked out the door.  
She turned to look at Kouga. He still looked angry he gave her a smile. "Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Sure am!" She said merrily as the turned and walked to his car. Once they were both in the Prowler, Ayame looked at Kouga as her put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "So what movie are we seeing?" She asked.  
"You'll see when we get there." He said, smirking rather evilly.  
The look scared Ayame quite a bit, but she ignored it hoping it wasn't anything bad. They pulled up to the giant theatre and went to buy the tickets. "Two for Exorcist: The Beginning please." Kouga said to the teenager selling tickets. The boy nodded and entered the order into the computer. Ayame's eyes bulged. A horror movie, great, just what she needed. She was such a wimp when it came to horror movies. Somehow Sango had made her sit through the remake of the original Exorcist; she couldn't sleep for days after. The teen boy handed Kouga the tickets, but not before he saw the look on Ayame's face and began sniggering. Kouga put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the consetion stand to buy drinks and popcorn.  
"Your not afraid of scary movies are you?" Kouga said with a sly grin as he took in the look on the red heads face.  
Ayame gulped. "N-no..." She said weakly.  
"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you if you get too scared." He chuckled.  
She shot him a dry look. "I'm guessing that was the plan."  
  
**After the Movie  
**  
They came out of the dark theatre and headed back to the car. Ayame was pale as could be and was clinging to Kouga's arm like there was no tomorrow, turning her knuckles as white as possible. "Good movie eh?" Kouga said as they walked out into the parking lot. Ayame just nodded her eye still bulged. "Come on it wasn't that scary was it?" Ayame shot him a dirty look. "Alright, alright I'm sorry, no more scary movies."  
Ayame managed to get out a meek little 'thank you' before getting into the car. Kouga drove Ayame home and walked her to the door. "Ayame?" Kouga asked.  
"Yeah?" She said looking up at him.  
"My dads having some big fancy ball on Saturday and I was wonder if you'd like to go with me to it." He said smoothly. "You can bring your two friends with you if you like, as long as they don't mind being Inuyasha and Miroku's dates."  
Ayame smiled somewhat evilly. "I'd love to, and so would Sango and Kagome." "Great, I'll send a limo to pick you guys up at 7 on Saturday." Kouga said, leaning over and giving her a small kiss on the lips.  
"Ok, I'll you Saturday then..." She said dreamily. She opened the door and walked inside waving goodbye "See ya then." Kouga said turning and walking back to his car. Ayame closed the door and went up stairs.  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Sango screeched the next day after work. "I said, we're going to a ball on Saturday and Miroku and Inuyasha are your dates." Ayame repeated herself.  
"It's not that big of a deal Sango..." Kagome said.  
"Easy for you to say! You get to go with Inuyasha not some creepy pervert!" Sango yelled.  
"Miroku wasn't that bad!" Kagome said defensively. "Besides, it's so obvious you like him!"  
"I-What-I-I do n-not!" Sango stuttered.  
"It is pretty obvious Sango," Ayame said timidly.  
"Fine, believe what you want!" Sango huffed.  
"So you're going?" Ayame asked.  
"I guess so," Sango sighed in defeat.  
"Great!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and looping her arms around her two best friends. "You know what this means don't you girls?" Sango and Ayame shook their heads no. "SHOPPING!!" Kagome squealed dragging her friends toward the nearest mall.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I know, I know, its short but i want the shopping expirence to be a chapter on its own or part of one at least.  
  
I should point out one thing. I haven't see the Exorsist: the Beginning but i have seen the remake of the original Exorsist and i knoe the original really isnt all tha scary and i have no idea if this new one is, i just found it on the famous players website. it was the first scary movie i saw. i would have had some old scary movie ive actually seen before but i realized that if they're going to one of those big cinimas and sinse ive already said a current movie (Princess Diaries 2 which i have seen and loved), i should stick with the current ones.  
  
im sorry it took so long to get this out. its now friday... like i said before i was really just winging this chapter so (a) thats why its short and (b) thats why it took so long cuz i could only come up with so much each time.  
  
ok the next one should be out in the next few days. there may be a few next week due to the fact i will be desperatly clinging to my last week of freedom. either there will be alot or a little cuz i have alot of Back 2 School shopping to do and i have to get my hair done (i always change it when its b2s time) and i swimming thing with friends to do. my guess there will be alot towards the end of the week.

oh and i drew a picture of Ayame in her uniform. the link in in my profile if anyone wants to check it out.  
  
Next chapter: Shopping Time!


	7. Shopping and Good News

Hi everyone I'm back! wow the sky is a really ugly brownish/pinkish/grey its raining. probably not a good thing. its been raining for quite a while now.  
  
well it saturday and im bored (naturally) and what do i do when im bored? write of course... or read but you know ive alread read all of the stories updated today. so I write!  
  
the sky is really really reall beginning to freak me out right now.... but it looks really nice with the black colour the trees are right now...  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!!!  
  
outofplace: shopping rules!  
  
Oukami Babe: I try to shout out to everyone who reviews, there are the few time i really dont know what to say or the review really isnt all long or im just not in a talkative mood but thats not very often! (is it?). And you have yourself a deal (shakes hand)! And that doesnt sound weird to me at all! I always look over reviews of stories. if your weird than im weird... or maybe if im weird than your weird... O.o i am weird.... or so the sane people tell me... and OMG! your koga-jr!?!?! well... thats out of my system now... i think...  
  
Mini Nicka: thanks, i was a little worried that the relationship seem a little forced, but... i gues its not. whew!  
  
Spirit Demon: (squeals) your daughter is so CUTE!!!! i know ive said this about a billion time but i so love babies!!!  
  
Alright! the skys loking a heck of alot nicer now. so tell me, are you ready to shop? i said, ARE YOU READY TO SHOP!?! i need to cut down on the sugar.  
  
**WARNING: Anti-shoppers NIGHTMARE!!!(possibly)  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ayame and Sango followed Kagome into the most expensive shop in the gigantic mall they were in. Both of them were nursing two very sore wrists from being dragged into the mall by a very excited Kagome who kept on complaining they were walking far to slow.  
  
"Geeze, Kagome I think you popped my wrist out of its socket..." Ayame whined rubbing her already very red wrist. Her whines went unnoticed by her two best friends.  
  
"Uh, Kags? Not that I don't love shopping or anything, but couldn't we go to another store? I don't think we can afford these dresses..." Sango said looking at a price tag on one of the dresses that were supposedly 20% off.  
  
"Sango, we could, but this ball is being hosted by a multi-billion dollar company! The richest people from New York, the country, maybe even the WORLD, are going to be there! We'd be out of place if we showed up wearing some cheap dress." Kagome explained.  
  
"But Kagome, these dresses cost hundreds upon hundreds of dollars! We can't afford them." Sango tried to explain to her friend who was looking at what were probably the most expensive dresses in the store.  
  
"Ooo! Sango look at this one!" Kagome gasped holding out a gorgeous dress fit for a queen. It was a deep maroon with white embroidery around the low oval neck. It had three-quarter length sleeves with a small ruffle at the end. The bottom half of the dress flared out slightly.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome who was holding the dress up to her and looking at it affectionately. She looked at the price tag attached to the sleeve. Ayame peeked over Sango's shoulder to see the price. Her eye went wide, as did Sango's. "Kagome, I could make you a dress that looked exactly like this one for a tenth of the price!" Sango said.  
  
"I think we should go to a different store..." Ayame said still looking at the price tag in awe. "There is no way I can afford anything here!"  
  
"Same with me." Sango said taking the dress out of Kagomes hands and putting it back up on the rack. "Come on Kags, there a David's Bridal store a few shops down." Sango hooked arms with Kagome and Ayame and walked out of the store.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Don't look so depressed Kags," Ayame exclaimed to her pouting best friend. "I know it's not as high quality as the other store but at least we can afford it here!"  
  
"Besides, If you look hot, no ones going to car how much your dress cost," Sango piped in while scanning through the rack full of elegant dresses.  
  
"But that other dress was perfect!" Kagome whined. "Why can't I have a dress like that one?"  
  
"Uh, you mean like this one that's a fraction of the cost of that other one?" Ayame asked holding out a dress that was almost identical to the dress they had seen in the other more expensive store. The only change was that it was a brighter red and wasn't made of the exact same material.  
  
Kagome gasped and snatched the dress out of Ayame's hands. "It's in my size too!" She gaped. With that, Kagome ran into the dressing rooms and out of sight.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Ayame, giggled as her friend left.  
  
"Ayame, this one here would look great on you..." Sango said taking a silky light purple dress of the rack. It was a low cut, v-neck halter with a very low back. It was form fitting and flared out when it got to the knees (A/N: Think the sort of thing Kate Hudson wears in How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days only different...). It also had a decorative belt around the hips with a sparkling "Diamond" buckle.  
  
"Ooo..." Ayame gawked, taking the dress from Sango. "Me likey..." Ayame's eyes drifted from the dress in her hands to one next on the rack next to her. "And this Sango," She pulled the dress off the rack and held it out for her friend to see, "would look amazing on you."  
  
The dress was a shiny almost black navy blue that shone a blue in the light. Hit had one strap on the left shoulder and none on the right. It poofed out at the hips. "Very nice... lets go try these on." Sango said, take the dress Ayame had picked out for her and heading towards the dressing rooms.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The girls spent the whole afternoon and part of the evening trying on different dresses that they picked out for one another, until finally they settled on the ones they all agreed they looked the best in (A/N: You'll find out what they look like when we get to the ball... next chapter I think). After they had paid for the dresses they headed to MacDonald's for some good old fries and hamburgers (Ayame had refused to cook for Kagome and Sango), then headed back to Kagome and Sangos apartment for the rest of the evening to watch chick flicks and eat popcorn.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next night, Ayame's grandfather was having one of business meetings/dinner, so Ayame was cooking. She had been busy making her spaghetti since she had got off work. Its was nearing five o'clock when the door bell rang. Thankfully it wasn't the man that her grandpa was meeting, unluckily though, it was Riku along with a few others from the company. Riku helped her set up the table much to her dislike, and insisted on helping her with the meal.  
  
"Don't touch," Ayame screamed, whacking the back of Riku's hand with a spoon as he tried to take a taste of the spaghetti sauce. "You'll contaminate it!"  
  
"Well, what else should I do?" Riku questioned, enjoying the close proximity he and Ayame shared at the moment.  
  
"Take the Garlic bread out of the oven before it burns." Ayame stated grabbing some oven mitts and shoving them at him.  
  
Riku took the mitts and slipped them on. He took out the garlic bread and paced it on the counter top, staring at it hungrily. "This looks so good..." He said, drooling a little.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Ayame said walking over and pushing him away from the bread and began cutting it.  
  
"Need any help?" He said in a low seductive voice, leaning over her shoulder.  
  
Ayame shivered at his closeness and tone of voice. "Be a dear and get some wine out of the cellar would you"  
  
"Be back in a flash," Riku said in that same low voice as he walked out of the room.  
  
Ayame sighed in relief as she place the bread in a basket and went out into the dining room and set in on the table. Riku sauntered into the room with some red wine in hand. "Pour the same amount into every wine glass." Ayame ordered as she walked back into the kitchen to make the salad. That took about 3 minutes. She walked back into the dinning room and put the freshly made salad on the table as well. At this time the doorbell rang. Ayame rushed back into the kitchen to finish putting the spaghetti together. She was just adding the finishing touches when she heard voices in the dinning room and the sound of people eating (the salad and bread). She picked up two plates at a time and went out into the dining room and set them down in front of each seated person.  
  
"Aaah, Mr.Walkin meet my grand daughter Ayame. She makes the worlds best spaghetti as you will soon discover for yourself." Ayame's grandfather announced as the others from his company nodded in agreement, each having already tasted her fine cooking.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ayame." Mr. Walkins, an attractive middle-aged man with fair skin and dark hair and eyes, said.  
"You too." Ayame said cheerily as she placed a plate in front of him. She went back into the kitchen and came back with two more plates placing them in front of two of the men from her grandfathers company. She did the cycle once more placing plates in front of Riku and her grandfather.  
  
"This tastes amazing..." Mr. Walkins exclaimed before Ayame to leave the room. "You are an amazing chef miss Porter."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Walkins." Ayame said blushing a little.  
  
"I'm going to tell my brother about you... He owns a restaurant in New Orleans, he said something about wanting to open another here in New York, you may be just the chef he's looking for." Mr. Walking said with a cheery smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Are you serious? I-I've always wanted to be a chef..." Ayame said in shock.  
  
"I'm very serious, I'll have him give you a call sometime." Mr.Walkins said taking another bite. "Mmmm..."  
  
"Thank you once again Mr. Walkins, you have no idea what this means to me..." Ayame exclaimed, her heart pumping rather fast. She gave the man a bear hug before running back into the kitchen.  
  
After cleaning up Ayame left the house. She didn't like sticking around during her grandfathers meetings, especially the ones Riku was at. Plus, she had to tell Kagome and Sango the great news. She loved her life right now!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N YAY! another chapter! this is probably gonna be the last one before school (gags) starts again on teusday. It's now Friday, that just shows how slow i am at writing these things. And it's another short chapter. I knew it was gonna be.  
  
Riku creeps me out... I always do that with made up characters... they always creep me out.  
  
Ok and so I've been doing alot of thinking about this story. I've been busy most of this week but I've been thinking while awake at night. And of course I've come up with a great idea... to happen towards the end of the story. Oh, it's gonna be great. Once I post this I'm gonna make a little summary of whats going to happen later on so that I dont forget when it comes time to write it. oh its gonna be great.  
  
You know whats funny. I just wrote that whole thing with the spaghetti, and I'm about to have spaghetti for supper... yummm... yay for italian food!  
  
anyways I gotta go have supper before it gets too cold (it was ready like half and hour ago, i just havent been hungry). Until next time, toodles! 


	8. The Grand Ball

A/N: Oh me! Oh gosh! Oh my! who ate the christmas pie!?!? lol im a tad bit hyper today. I'm sorry, so so very sorry that its taken as long as it has for this chapter. i feel bad. i blame it on the fact that school is back in. the days just seem to be zooming on by and i just realized, its thursday, which means its been a week since i last updated! im so sorry!!! (bursts into tears). anywho, i regret to inform you all that my semester does not look good... personal finance (aka really simple grade 11 math), then university english (aka the hardest english you can take), then university regular science (aka all the science courses i could have taken put into one and at the hardest level available), then fashion. my homework load will probably be critical. On the plus side i managed to get my summer school teacher for math (hes a good teacher hense why im happy about it cuz i despise math with a passion).  
  
shout outs!  
  
Mini Nicka: I know, no Kouga but he returns in this chappie, no worries! and thank god im not alone with the whole Riku thing, lol!  
  
outofplace: i agree, yays for spaghetti! and another person creeped outby Riku... i say my job here is done. hmph!  
  
koga-jr: no one likes bags shopping. i love to shop... maybe its just i like to spend money. thats it.... i love having money but i love to spend it even more! and yes everyone is weird... but i think some are more so than others... for instance me. I like this whole deal thing we got going on here.... oh and i'll comment after the shout outs on School Days, cuz ive finally decided what i was going to do.  
  
phantomoftheflame: i ADORE Kouga/Ayame fics! honestly i usually dont get this obsessive about pairings in a show unless its my made up character and someone. but not with this... ands its made twice as weird cuz i fell love with the pairing before Kouga came into the series (for me cuz YTV is so slow in showing the episodes). but they belong together dang nabit!  
  
KateKotobuki: wow... im speechless... i really am... thank you... wow... i feel so loved!  
  
Spiit Demon: I completely agree, im a sucker for babies. and im sure she does take after you. and no need to cry! here be-eth the next chapter! dun dun da DA! (waves hands)  
  
and lastly to Kagome Lovers Cool cuz im not sure what to say so just thanks for the review!  
  
Alright, for those of you who read School Days, you will want to read this next paragraph. and feel free to lash out at me, i understand 100. i promise i wont get angry and start not updating everything. i promise!  
  
no, i am not updating school days. sadly ive lost touch, or well, realized that it really really REALLY is not my greatest work. i have actually started chapter 10.... about a paragraph maybe two be that was just after i posted the last on. I've put it on hold until i find the inspiration for it again. i promised not to give up on it and i wont. but i probably will not be updating it for a long while, i just cant handle having two stories on the go, especially with the type of homework im gonna have.  
  
I should warn Kikyo fans... this may not be a good chapter for you all to read...i dont think it will be that bad just... not good.  
  
All stations ago (i need to cut back on the Star Trek, but what can i say? there was a Voyager Marathon on the other day. dude that rhymed! Live Long and Prosper!)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Oh my god! Guys! There's a television in here!" Kagome exclaimed and she, Ayame and Sango explored the limo in awe.  
  
"I wonder what this does..." Ayame said pressing one of the hundred buttons on the small remote. A small door opened on the left side of the vehicle. It was full of small bottle as well as a few bigger ones. The girls leaned over to to get a better look at it.  
  
"A Mini bar..." Sango awed.  
  
"Ooo..." The girls said in unison. Kagome snatched the remote from Ayame and pressed yet another button. This time, a compartment next to the mini bar opened to reveal its hidden contents. Inside was a phone and a phone book.  
  
"You know girls..." Kagome started, leaning back in her seat and giving her friends a mischievous look. "We could just skip the party and a drive around town in the limo all night..."  
  
"And stand up out dates?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, it's not like it's crucial that we be there..." Sango explained.  
  
"Kags, I think your forgetting who is paying for this limo." Ayame said.  
  
"Oh come one guys! I was just joking! You know... HAHA..." Kagome said pouting slightly. Sango and Ayame just shot her looks then rolled their eyes and continued to press random buttons.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The pulled up in front of the classy building that the ball was being held at. Out side among the crowd, the girls could see the boys standing nearby, chatting lightly. It had only been a few hours since they had last seen them. The girls had gone to watch them play basketball at the court Inuyasha had told them about. That's when Kouga told Ayame when the limo would be picking them up. The girls had to admit that each of the guys looks handsome in their tuxes.  
  
Miroku had on a classic black and white tux with a black bow tie around his neck. Inuyasha had on a black and white tux as well, with a red tie. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking around casually. Kouga's tux was completely black. His shirt, his tie, his pants and jacket. His jacket, unlike his two friends, was done up. He looked very professional. Each guy wore his hair in the usual way. Inuyasha's silver hair was down, Miroku's ebony hair was pulled back into his little rat-tail, and Kouga had his onyx hair up in his high ponytail.  
  
The guys watched the limo as it pulled up. They didn't know whether it was the girls or not. They watched as it stopped and a young man in uniform walked over and opened the door for the three lovely ladies inside. He held out a hand and helped each girl out. The first one to step out was Kagome. She was wearing a plain and simple red dress made of a silk like material. He was sleeveless and hung loosely around the neck. Other than that it was form fitting with a slit up the right leg that went to mid-thigh. She was wearing black, high-heeled platform sandals. Her hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs hanging in front of her face. She had on red lipstick and pale red eye shadow with a light blush on her cheeks. She also had on a pearl necklace and earrings. She smiled at the three boys staring at her beauty and walked over standing next to Inuyasha, who simply gawked at her.  
  
Next to step out was Ayame. She had decided on the light purple, silky, halter dress, Sango had chosen for her (A/N: read last chapter for description). Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun with a large purple iris (A/N: I couldn't resist! XD) sticking out from the side of it. She was wearing some light mauve lipstick and shimmery purple eye shadow. She also had on a pair of gorgeous (real) diamond and amethyst dangly earrings. They had been her mothers. She flashed the boys a charming smile and walked over to Kouga who smirked at her as she looped her arm around his.  
  
The last to step out was Sango. She was stunning. She had on a silky black dress with a corset top and a flared out bottom. There was a black ribbon that went from the left side, over the right shoulder (A/N: I'm so glad this is the last dress I need to describe....). She had on pink eye shadow and lipstick. Around her neck was a delicate necklace with pink diamonds. It was a family heirloom. Her hair was in a low bun at the base of her skull. Her appearance made Miroku drool. She noticed this and began blushing like mad as she walked over and stood beside him.  
  
"Let's go inside," Kouga said, looking around at the group. The others nodded, though only the girls really heard him.  
  
Ayame giggled as they walked through the large doors of the building. She leaned towards Sango for a minute, placing a hand over the corner of her mouth. "I didn't know you but blush on before we left..." She whispered with a wink. Sango gave her a questioning look, before going three shades of crimson in realization. Ayame laughed.  
  
Once inside the group stopped near a large mural painted by a famous artist from the area. They each took a glass of champagne as a waiter walked by with a tray of them. They were all looking sideways at the painting, trying figure out what it was of when....  
  
"Hello Inuyasha..." A cold feminine voice came from behind them. Inuyasha choked while Kouga and Miroku looked back at the woman. All three of the girls spun around to look at the owner of the voice then looked at Inuyasha in confusion. Behind them stood Kikyo, Mr. Ookami's secretary and Inuyasha's ex. Her long raven hair was down, swinging loosely behind her. She was wearing the dress that Kagome had wanted in the first store they had gone to, to buy dresses. Her chocolate eyes were locked on Inuyasha, completely ignoring the rest of his friends and his date.  
  
Inuyasha had met Kikyo at one of Kouga's parties almost 2 years ago now. They had hit it off right away, and had begun dating. Two months after they're one-year anniversary, Kikyo had had an encounter with a jealous ex-girlfriend of Inuyasha's. The girl had told Kikyo that her and Inuyasha were seeing one another; acting as if she didn't know Kikyo was Inuyasha's current girlfriend. Kikyo had become enraged, believing the fabricated story. After all, Inuyasha's two best friends were well known players, why wouldn't Inuyasha be the same. Kikyo confronted him and he, of course, denied it. Kikyo didn't believe him. They broke up on bad terms. Now, Kikyo seemed to be out to get Inuyasha, ruining his chances with women, and basically just torturing him for all he was worth.  
  
"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled in a deadly tone.  
  
"Why, Inuyasha, are you not pleased to see me?" Kikyo said with a small smile, enjoying the fact that she made him angry.  
  
"Why would I be pleased to see you wench!" Inuyasha yelled, causing a few bi-standards to stop and watch the scene, while the girls looked stunned at the situation.  
  
"You said you loved me, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied simply. "Is that not still true?"  
  
"How could I love a stupid bitch like you!" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the woman before him.  
  
"Have I been replaced in you heart so soon after out break up?" Kikyo asked, sound only slightly hurt. She turned to Kagome. "You. What is your name?"  
  
Kagome just stood there for a moment, shocked by this situation. "Uh... Kagome..." She finally said, leaning back a bit, not wanting to be part of this argument.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha's new girl, Kagome?" Kikyo asked, now ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide, a small blush flashing over her cheeks. "W-w-w-what?" She stuttered out.  
  
"Are you, or are you not, Inuyasha's new girlfriend?" Kikyo repeated.  
  
"I... um... we...u-uh..." was all Kagome managed to get out, flustered by the question.  
  
"She's my date." Inuyasha answered for Kagome, stepping between her and Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo pushed past Inuyasha and stopped only a few centimetres from Kagome. "Then I shall warn you now, so as you do not get hurt as I did. Be ware of his wandering eyes, Kagome." With that, Kikyo turned on her heals and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Kagome blinked as Sango and Ayame just stood there, watching to see what their friend was going to do next.  
  
"Wh-who was that?" Kagome asked, still staring in the direction Kikyo had gone.  
  
"Kikyo, my ex. That's all you need to know." Inuyasha said bitterly.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said quietly, remembering Kikyo's words. A long awkward silence ensued.  
  
"Uh... let dance!" Ayame said after a a good 3 minutes of silence. She looked at Kouga, who nodded, and grabbed his hand leading him off to the dance floor. Miroku extended a hand to Sango, who took it and followed their two friends. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, questioningly. He simply took her by the hand and pulled her off after their friends.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sango got in the limo outside the building. Apparently she had been grope several... dozen, times that night. She was fuming, muttering the word 'hentai' repeatedly. Kagome got in after her enraged friend. She had been quiet the whole night; she now looked deep in thought. Ayame stopped before getting into the vehicle, and looked up at Kouga, who was standing behind her.  
  
"Call me later, ok?" She said, gazing up into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Will do, babe." He said, leaning over and placing a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"See ya..." She said with a smile, getting in the limo.  
  
Kouga closed the door and waved as it pulled away from him.  
  
There was complete silence in the limo.  
  
"So..." Ayame said slowly. "Did you all enjoy yourselves?"  
  
Kagome simply nodded, looking out the window. Sango fumed silently. Ayame looked at her two friends and sighed. This was going to be a long car ride home.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N OH NO! not another short chapter! ARARG! ATTACK OF THE SHORT CHAPTERS! AAAAA! sorry, im hyper again. its now sunday... im sorry its taking so long.  
  
YTV pissed me off this week. they are now only playing one inuyasha a week. and though it's good that they're now playing new episodes, people like me who only really just started to watch Inuyasha, are kinda lost and missed some good episodes. like the one with Kouga's pack getting attacked... i must say im less than pleased about missing that one.  
  
on the brightside i found an absolutely hilarious clip from inuyasha where Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and the racoon dude (whos name i cant remember) are 'intoxicated' and sango comes on to Inuyasha. just thinking about it makes me laugh hysterically.  
  
now... heh about this chapter, i know it wasnt so much Kouga/Ayame but... i dunno... im not sure what to have them do. what i need is to get to them on their one month aniversary. cuz i have a whole summary written out from then, cuz thats when the good stuff starts... which also means that the chapters will probably come out a whole lot faster. but im a little hesitant to just go, 'three weeks later...." cuz then you miss the whole whole development ... but at the same time, all thats gonna happen is her go to work, them go on dates, the guys play basket ball, creepy Riku hits on Ayame, blah blah... i mean theres only so much i can think of in this.  
  
so you know what? im gonna ask you what you guys want, cuz afterall, i aim to please my faithful readers :D! so tell me in your reviews whether you'd like me to just skip ahead and get to the goods or go the long teadeous route.  
  
anyways, i gotta go to bed cuz i have school tomorrow (regrettably). so um yeah, the quicker the reviews the quicker the chapter.... i think... i dunno what my work loads gonna be like... hopefully not bad... i mean its only the second week... right?... right?.... eep! toodles! 


	9. Drunken Fun and The Dare

A/N: All right so, no one really answered my question about whether or not you guys want my to just skip ahead or not... so i guess the decision is all mine. (sighs) alright, some of you may hate me for this but I'm just gonna go jump ahead. Because this story is going to really REALLY long if I don't and would have so many filler chapters it isn't even funny. So this chapter takes place 3 weeks after the ball. And for those who just skip over the A/N it will be said in the story.  
  
on the bright side this mean the chapter will be coming out a heck of a lot faster. Why, I think i told you all last chapter that I actually wrote out an outline from this point on and its really detailed so ... YAY! Or poo whatever way you want to think about it. Cuz you know, the more i update the closer we are to the end of the story and I don't know if you all are looking forward to the end or if your like me and want it to continue forever!  
  
I might... probably not, but I might do a sequel to this... I'm really not sure. i have an teensy-weensy wittle idea but its not much. I've personally decided i like to write out story line before starting out the story, it prevents writers block in a way. plus it just makes it a hell of a lot easier.  
  
Ok so here's where I'd normally put the shout outs but, seeing as my Internet connection is temporarily non-existent, i shall just proceed to write the chapter. The shout outs may be at the end of the chapter if not, I'll combine the ones from this chapter with the ones from next chapter. Okie dokie artichokie? (lol that's my new favourite saying! XD)  
  
BLAST OFF!!!!(Whoooosh!)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Three weeks passed by in a flash. Nothing changed really. Ayame was still with Kouga, still had the occasional, creepy encounters with Riku, and was yet to hear from Mr. Walkins or his brother. The girls had become good friends with Miroku, Inuyasha and (for Kagome and Sango) Kouga over the weeks. Sango was finally loosening up about Miroku, letting the feelings she had for him show a little bit more. He didn't get away with groping her or anything (she was his new fetish) but she wasn't complaining like she use to about his perverted ways. Kagome and Inuyasha were really just good friends at the moment. Though sometimes one could almost make them out to be a couple with how protective Inuyasha was of her and the way they bickered like an old married couple. Kouga and Ayame's feelings had progressed a fair amount over that month. Nothing sexual had happened yet which would surprise anyone who knew Kouga. But what Kouga would never admit to ANYONE is that it wasn't even his goal anymore. Don't get me wrong he's love to be with her in that way but it just wasn't top priority anymore.  
  
Tonight was Kouga and Ayame's one-month anniversary. Kouga was taking her out for a nice dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. She had decided to wear a sleek black dress she had bought a few months ago with black stilettos. She also had on large hoop earrings and a heart shaped locket that her grandfather had given her for her 16th birthday. It contained a picture of her mother and father. Her beautiful red hair was up in a high bony tail that had been curled into large ringlets. Her eyes were adorned in pale green eye shadow and her lips were a dark pink. She was admiring her perfect appearance when the doorbell rang. She rushed down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Hello there gorgeous," Kouga said with a cocky smirk planted on his lips. His eyes took in her magnificent appearance as he handed her a long-stemmed red rose.  
  
"Hello," She said with a wide smile, taking the rose and smelling it before leaning upwards and giving the man a chaste kiss. She placed the rose in a vase next to the door. They heard footstep coming towards them. Ayame looked back to see her grandfather walking towards them with a large sandwich in hand.  
  
"Hello Mr. Porter." Kouga said to the elderly man.  
  
"Kouga," Her grandfather said with a nod as he turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Be back later pops." Ayame called after him. With that she closed the door and walked with Kouga to the car. He opened the door for her and she got in. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in himself.  
  
It took a good half hour to get to the restaurant, where they had reservations. The ordered their meal and drinks and waited patiently for them to arrive. Kouga was amazed at how much Ayame was drinking actually. She usually had only one maybe two drinks at most, but tonight she had about 4 drinks, all of them happened to be long island ice tea.  
  
After dinner the couple walked through the same park they had on their first date. They were walking over the bridge when Ayame suddenly stopped. Kouga, not expecting the sudden stop walked ahead a few steps. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what she was doing. She pulled him towards her suddenly and kissed him fiercely. Kouga only stood there for a second before returning the kiss with just as much ferociousness. She lick his bottom lip, seeking entrance, which he oh to happily granted. A minute later the two parted slightly, enough to break contact. She leaned up, her mouth close to his ear.  
  
"Lets go back to your place..." She said in a very suggestive manner.  
  
Kouga looked down at the fiery redhead before him and sighed. She was drunk and it was ever so obvious. "I don't think so Ayame," He said pulling away from her.  
  
"Why not?" Ayame asked her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"Your drunk Ayame," He explained. "I won't do that to you."  
  
Ayame looked up with the best puppy-dog face he had ever seen. "Pleeaase?" She said ever so innocently.  
  
"Come on Ayame," He said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her in the direction of the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm taking you to Sango and Kagomes place." He said as they neared his Prowler.  
  
"But I wanna go back to your place." She whined.  
  
He stopped and opened the door, letting go of her arm. "Just get in Ayame."  
  
She pouted but did so.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It took only 10 minutes to get to Sango and Kagomes apartment. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for them to answer, trying to ignore the fact that Ayame was nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck affectionately. Finally Sango opened the door. She took one look at the situation and gasped. "AYAME!" She yelled prying her friend off her boyfriend.  
  
"She had a little too much to drink." Kouga explained gently pushing Ayame off him and towards Sango.  
  
"SANGO!" Ayame screamed with joy giving her best friend a huge bear hug. "I haven't seen you since... this afternoon!"  
  
"I can see what you mean..." Sango said as Ayame was smothering her. "Thanks for dropping her off."  
  
"No problem." Kouga said. "Well, I should get going."  
  
"Alright, we'll be seeing you." Sango said slowly breaking free from Ayame's death grip. Kouga waved and walked away as Sango closed the door.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After leaving Ayame with Sango, Kouga had gone to V6 and met up with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?" Inuyasha asked and Kouga sat down on the couch in the reserved section.  
  
"Yeah but Ayame got drunk so I took her to Sango and Kagomes place to cool off." Kouga replied nonchalantly.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Kouga. "Hang on, Ayame was drunk and you just... took her to her friends house to 'cool off'?" Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Kouga said looking at the odd looks his friends were giving him at the moment.  
  
"She was practically handed to you on a golden platter and you said NO!?!?" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes bulging.  
  
"I wasn't going to take advantage of her while she was drunk!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"That never stopped you before!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hmmm..." Miroku scratched his chin, a knowing look flashing across face.  
  
"What?" Kouga and Inuyasha asked, their voices raised slightly.  
  
"I think I know what's so different about this time..." Miroku said with a sly smile.  
  
"Then enlighten us, oh smart one." Inuyasha said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Kouga is falling for Miss Ayame." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Kouga exclaimed jumping out of his seat. "I am not!!"  
  
"You know, the monks got a point..." Inuyasha mused, looking up at Kouga.  
  
"Feh, what do you know." Kouga said his nose in the air.  
  
"If your not then why don't you prove it." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Gladly." Kouga said cockily.  
  
"Go hook up with that blonde over there." Inuyasha pointed to a tall blonde sitting at the bar alone.  
  
"FINE!" Kouga said walking slyly over to the young woman. "Hi, there." Kouga said.  
  
The woman giggled. "Hello."  
  
"May I buy you a drink, miss..." Kouga started.  
  
"Tanya" She said holding out a hand to shake.  
  
"Kouga Ookami," He said with a charming smile. "May I buy you a drink miss Tanya.  
  
The blonde looked up at him in awe, obviously knowing the last name. This was going to be all too easy for him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kouga and Tanya entered Kouga's hotel room (A/N: yes he's still staying there...) kissing passionately. Once in the room his shirt came off, followed closely by hers. As they made their way into the bedroom Kouga felt a not forming in his stomach. As the wave of guilt hit him, his eye widened in realization. He truly was falling for Ayame. No, no, he couldn't be. He put more passion behind his kiss, determined to drive away the guilt. He could not be falling for some maid. He refused to let Inuyasha and Miroku be right about this. As he began to kiss Tanya's neck, his feeling of guilt skyrocketed, but he did not stop. He knew he'd regret this in the morning. He just wouldn't let Ayame find out. He couldn't hurt her, not like that.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: I'm so so cruel! Muahahaha! this is nothing! thats right i planned this! planned it from the beginning actually. alright i think i'll need to go into hiding now... but to be fair i did warn you all that the good stuff was starting to happen if i skipped ahead!  
  
man oh man is it loud. their working on the bathroom which is next to my bedroom, and the hammering on the walls is very VERY loud. honestly i though they were going to hammer through the walls.  
  
ok so the next chapter shall come when... hm... when i get... hm... hows about 8 reviews. yes 8 cuz thats my favourite number and im cruel. it'll be worth it though. i promise! so what are yall waitin for!?! REVIEW!!!  
  
oh yes and i've been plot bunnied for another story i wanna write after this one. another K/A story... inspiration... a picture! 


	10. Caught in the Act

A/N: HOLA!!! woohoo! i got the 8 reviews i asked for! you all rock!!! this is why i love you all! i was going to post this yesterday... then stuff came up and i said (to myself) i would this morning... then other things came up... but now i have no excuses cuz you guys gave me the reviews i asked for and it would be down right hypocritical of my not to post this... and by post this i mean write this... same diff... i've actually started already. but it seems that everytime i open notepad to work on it i end up rewriting this opening paragraph, which is pointless, then writing a teensy amount then getting distracted or uninterested... short attention span? no no of coursed no- ooooooo shiny! hehehe i crack myself up.  
  
I shall inform you all that once this story is over, I do now plan on writing a short (about 3 or 4 chapter) sequel. YAY!!! I was plot bunnied for it today while walking to math for some reason, nothing really sparked it, it just sorta hit me as a really good idea. The plan is to have one chapter for each couple (SanMir, KagInu, AyaKou). Then theres the possible 4th chapter i havent planned yet that will have them all together. I can wait.  
  
I also just figured out (exactly) how many chapters there will be in THIS story. There will be 17 in total, which means there are 7 left after this one. Also, the 17th chapter is an epilogue. so yay?  
  
So here are the shout outs. theres a bit of a combonation between the 8 and 9 chapter reviews so, yeah.  
  
Spirit Demon: No? no what? (gets nervous) if thats what i get for that chapter... just wait for this one... eep!  
  
Kyoto: haha! look at my fingers go! (fingers begin to run) wooooohoooooo!  
  
Koga jr: muahahaha! i shall rub off on you again! muahahahaha! (im super hyper right now, can ya tell?) i dont like Kikyo much either, she seems a little twisted... and kinda reminds me of my brothers really clingy ex girlfriend... And there will still be creepy Riku ... in this chapter too... uh... you've been forewarned.  
  
Phantomoftheflame: normaly school will prevent me from updating but you know i like to ignore it .... not a good way to do it. don't follow in my foot steps people! i aint no A student... im not horrible but i aint great! and do you mean you want me to email you when i update? i should be able to do that if you really want me to... i think i said this before... memory really isnt my strong suit. but i will try to remember if you want.  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: yes yes, BAD KOUGA BAD! you wanna know the first thing that ran through my mind as i read your review?... kinky... thats all i gotta say. (giggles)  
  
Kate Kotobuki: i know... im such a sneak... sneaky tricksy little hobbit... (snorts) little, im 5'9 1/2" i'm a hobbit that drank all the water in fangorn forest! wwweeeeeehehehehe! woah were did that come from... i need to watch LOTR now... thank you for the compliment. you'll know very soon whats gonna happen next, no need to panic.  
  
Krazy Kouga: OOOOOh i think whats going to happen in this chapter and the next and the next will probably send you all through the roof. I'm not one to have cliffies though... I feel really bad. I can never bring myself to end a chapter like in the middle of a scene where something big is just about to happen and we all know it. I would get angry at myself while reading over it. maybe im just weird.  
  
Kagome Lovers Cool: Thank you!  
  
Elf of the Forest: heh... you have no idea...  
  
you i just realized... alot of peoples pen names start with the letter K... am i the only one who finds this odd?  
  
okie dokie artichokie on with the next chapter!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Ayame awoke the next morning, she had a pounding headache. After Kouga had dropped her off, Sango and Kagome had spent the better part of an hour trying to get her to lie down and go to sleep. After finally managing to, they both went to bed themselves, tired from the struggle. Last night was a bit of a blur for her. She remembered going to the restaurant and having a nice meal but after that, the memories were a bit hazy. She sat up and rubbed her pounding head. She closed her eyes and suddenly what she couldn't remember of the previous night came flooding back to her. Her and Kouga going for a walk in the park, her kissing him, her suggesting them going back to his place, them in the car... Wait a second. Her eye opened wide looking around to see where she was. She sighed with relief seeing it was Sango and Kagomes apartment.  
  
"So your awake are you?" Sango's voice came suddenly, causing Ayame to jump.  
  
Ayame clutched her head; her sudden movement had made it throb with pain. "Geeze, Sango, you scared me half to death!" She moaned.  
  
"Sorry," Sango said in a tone that obviously said that she wasn't. "You know Ayame, Kouga's a much better person than I originally made him out to be." Sango said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayame said getting up and walking over to the table in their kitchen/dining room and sitting down. She covered her nose at the smell of Sango's coffee.  
  
"Last night, you were practically throwing yourself at him and he just brought you here." Sango explained. "Personally when I first met him, I thought he would be a womanizing jerk."  
  
Ayame smiled to herself at Sango's confession. She had to admit, she had worried at first about the same thing, especially after that one night at V6 when he tried to feel her up, but nothing had happened since. She was happy that she had finally found a guy who liked her for her not for her body.  
  
"You know Sango, I think I'm gonna go thank him for what he did last night, before work starts." Ayame said standing up and walking over to the door. "See you in a bit."  
  
"See ya..." Sango said, sipping her coffee contently.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kouga awoke the next morning in his hotel room. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that what he had done last night was just some dream and that he wouldn't have to lie to the woman he cared for. Slowly he opened his eyes and rolled over. There lying beside him was a blue eyed, blond haired girl, staring up at him with a content smile. He faked a similar look, his gut twisting with guilt.  
  
"Good morning," Tanya cooed.  
  
"Morning," Kouga said in the most sincere voice he could muster. He lifted the covers off of himself and got out of the bed. Tanya sat up and watched him as he began to dress.  
  
"In a hurry to go somewhere?" She inquired, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
"It's nothing to do with you, babe, I just have a meeting to go to." He said buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Oh, I see," Tanya said getting out of the bed and dressing herself.  
  
Kouga and Tanya left his hotel room together. Once outside of it, Tanya stopped.  
  
"I had a real great time last night," She said with a shy smile. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"  
  
"Sure, babe." Kouga lied. He leaned down and kissed the girl, ignoring the 'BING' of the elevator, signifying that it was opening.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ayame stepped out of the elevator as it arrived on the 13th floor. She turned in the direction of Kouga's room and stopped dead at what she saw. Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she watched in horror, the man she had been dating for a month now, was kissing some blond bimbo outside of his room.  
  
The couple broke away and Kouga stole a quick glace at the elevator and did a double take, seeing Ayame standing there, her head shaking as she slowly backed away. "Ayame!" Kouga cried, pushing Tanya away from him. "Ayame... I-I can explain!"  
  
Tears began to pour down Ayame's cheeks as she turned and ran back into the elevator. She pressed the close door button then the button labelled 'Lobby'. The doors closed and the compartment began its decent.  
  
"Ayame!!!" Kouga cried as he made it to the now closed elevator doors and banged on them. "Ayame! Wait! Come back! I can explain!" He knew it was useless.  
  
"Who-?" Tanya began.  
  
Kouga, with amazing speed, ran past her to the stairs. He had to catch her. He had to explain. He had to tell her how he felt.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ayame burst through the revolving doors of the hotel, out to the street. At that exact moment all the taxis that usually lined the sidewalk, pulled away. She looked around desperately, tears falling uncontrollably. A black Mustang convertible pulled up in front of her.  
  
"Need a ride?" The man driving asked.  
  
Ayame looked at the man, it was Riku. She didn't know whether or not o say yes or no. Not until she heard Kouga come out of the building calling her name, did she finally decide to hop in the car.  
  
Kouga watched Ayame jump into Riku's car. He couldn't believe it... well maybe he could. He had hurt her badly; the fact she was willing to get in a car with a man she hated was proof enough of that. He quickly stopped a taxi and got in.  
  
"Follow that black Mustang!" He yelled at the driver.  
  
The driver nodded and drove off after the convertible. But this was New York, it was pointless to try and follow someone through the busy streets with horrible drivers everywhere. The taxi driver soon lost sight of the black convertible and apologized to Kouga for the inconvenience. Disappointedly Kouga got out of the taxi and headed back to the hotel, holding back tears of his own.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"What happened?" Riku asked after 5 minutes of complete and utter silence.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ayame said, determinedly staring ahead, fighting the tears that wanted to fall.  
  
"This have anything to do with that Kouga, fellow?" He asked. Ayame merely nodded. "Look, I may not know what happened but that bastard was trouble from the beginning. He wasn't good enough for you Ayame. I'm sorry he hurt you..."  
  
Ayame looked up at Riku. She could hardly believe he was being so kind and not jumping all over her, trying to get a date or in her pants. "Thanks, Riku. That's really sweet of you to say..."  
  
Riku nodded and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "He'll pay for what he did you Ayame, I promise." Ayame smile at him and looked ahead once again. After a few moments of silence Riku's hand was still on her knee... actually it was higher than her knee, not quite mid thigh, but definitely not on her knee anymore. The fact it was moving upwards made Ayame very nervous, finally she just snapped.  
  
"Let me out of the car!" She demanded, slapping his hand away.  
  
"Why should I," He asked stopping and locking the doors. He moved in to kiss her but Ayame slapped him with amazing force and pushed him back. She lifted herself over the side of the car and onto the street. She then began to run in the direction of Sango and Kagome's apartment. It would probably take her twenty to thirty minutes to get there but she kept on running.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
RING-RING  
  
"Coming..." Kagome called walking out of the bathroom while tying her hair up in a neat bun.  
  
RING-RING RING-RING  
  
"I'm COMING!" She shouted as she threw open the door. At the sight of her distressed friend, Kagome gasped. "Ayame what's wrong?"  
  
Ayame threw her arms around Kagome, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug as she cried into her shoulder. "He-He-I-He..." She sobbed.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked in a soft, caring voice, leading her best friend into the living room.  
  
Sango, who was coming out of her room, gasped. "Oh no..." She said to herself, guessing something had happed with Kouga. She walked over and sat down with her roommate and friend.  
  
"He... I got there and he... he... he was kissing another woman!" Ayame cried.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango wrapped their arms around Ayame, giving her comfort. The girls stayed that way for a good 15 minutes before they had to go to work. After work the girls spend the evening watching chick flicks, eating ice cream and bashing men. It wasn't until very late at night that Ayame went home.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: ok ok, you can all officially hate me now... but... i would save the anger... it's gonna get worse before it gets better... (cowers from angry readers)  
  
If you want to yell at me go ahead, i understand, i wont get angry i promise.  
  
so... um, im not sure when im going to have a chance to update again, i have about 4 projects to do the rest of the week plus additional homework. so maybe next weekend or mid-week... anytime after wednesday probably. dont hate me!  
  
oh and everyone... Watch 'Lost' this wednesday at 8 on ABC! its gonna be a great show!! i garentee it!  
  
ok thats all for now. feel free to flame me, dont care. toodles! 


	11. A Dream and a Phone Call

A/N: Hey hey hey! sup' yall? wow, i've turned gansta southerner... hehehehe. i really need to cut back on the sugar... but will i? (shakes 8-ball) No. meh, why mess with fate? hehehe! im in a supremely good mood today, can ya tell? well its the reason im posting this on monday and not wednesday. so yeah... HAPPY!  
  
as most of you may know by now, im no longer working on School Days period. i just cant... but have no fear! Tai-Chee is rewriting/continuing it! She already has the first three chapters up. It's much better than my version, if i do say so myself. I think you'd all really enjoy this new and improved version. so read it. its not identical to mine. but yeah read it and review.  
  
I have also started a bwand new story called 'Starting Over'. I and swear on both my grandfathers gaves that i will not give up on this one. and this is a promise i do intend to keep. im going to this whole alternating updating system where I update this one then Starting Over then this one again and so on and so forth. so um.... yeah, check it out. it only has one chapter up so far. (puppy dog eyes) please?  
  
Shoutouts!!  
  
sakura1221: (looks around nervously) eheh... this is the second last bad chapter I swear! until later...  
  
jade eyed neko: him... you may shoot Riku. he has nothing to do with this story anymore (which should make most of you very happy to hear)  
  
Spirit Demon: i wuv ya to! (as a friend of course!)  
  
phantomoftheflame: losoric.... nice... and unstupider is pretty good too. but currently im in love the word doubleplusungood. if anyones read the book 1984 you may get that. it means really REALLY bad. for instance if i were talking about what Kouga did, i would say 'that was so doubleplusungood!'. And i have to potential to be an A student, but obviously i dont live up to my full potential. Im a B student really. and Math, poo on math, i spent two weeks of my summer in summer school doing math. its so doubleplusungood! hehe!  
  
Elf of the Forest: its about to get a whole lot more interesting and its not what Kouga does...  
  
Kate-Kotobuki: yes, it will get better... eventually. but it WILL GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER. so be forewarned.  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: And the Riku bashing continues... i think i should make a Riku Haters club. we can have buttons and hats and... ok ill stop now.  
  
Kagome Lovers Cool: maybe they will maybe they wont... though i think its pretty obvious which of those are true but still.  
  
okie dokie artichokie! on with the story.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That night, Ayame couldn't sleep. It was well after 2 a.m. and still sleep had not come. She let out a deep sigh as she stared up at the plain white ceiling of her purple room. Why did these things always happen to her? Ever since she was little, bad things just seemed to be attracted to her, like she was some sort of bad luck magnet. A sudden wave of drowsiness swept over her and in an instant she was asleep.  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
There was a knock on the door, but the 7-year-old Ayame didn't pay any attention to it. She knew it wasn't for her. It was probably one of her grandfathers guests. She continued to colour in a picture as Mr. Rogers played on the television. Somehow, though she managed to pick up on the conversation. "Good afternoon Mr. Ookami," A voice she recognised as her grandfathers, came from behind her.  
"Mr. Porter." An unfamiliar, gravely voice came. She guessed this was 'Mr. Ookami'. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my son, Kouga with me."  
"Oh not at all," Her grandfather said cheerily. "He can play with my granddaughter if he likes, while we talk. She's in the other room."  
"That would be great," The other man said. "Go on Kouga..." She heard a small grown from what sounded to be a little boy. She wasn't pleased. She hated having to entertain other kids. Instead of getting up to properly great her newest 'chore' she decided to ignore him and maybe he would leave her be. "Lets talk business..." Was the last thing she heard her grandfather say.  
Slowly a shadow appeared over Ayame, blocking her light. Ayame's jade eyes flashed with annoyance. Her head shot up and glared at the figure above her, her braided pigtails whipping against her shoulders. It was a boy, he looked a year or two older than herself, with big blue eyes and jet-black hair that was long and pulled up in a small ponytail. Ayame cocked an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked rather rudely.  
"No, my dad just told me to come in here and 'play' with you." The boy said unhappily. The boy sat down in an armchair next to Ayame. "So, who are you?"  
Ayame gave him an incredulous stare. "Who am I? I should be asking who you are!" She said grouchily. "I'm Kouga Ookami, heir to the multi-billion dollar company." The boy said smugly, trying to look impressive. "And you are?"  
Ayame snorted. "Ayame Porter. Is that whole multi-billionaire thing supposed to impress me or something?"  
Kouga just looked at the redheaded girl sitting on the floor in front of him. She had on baggy overalls and a striped pink shirt. "What part don't you get? I'm loaded, you know, rich!" He said.  
"So?"  
"So! So!" Kouga stared at her wide-eyed. "Do you not know what that means or something?"  
"I'm not stupid!" She yelled. "I just don't care about you or your money."  
Kouga jumped up off the chair and Ayame stood up. She was at least a head shorter than him. After a minute of glaring at one another, Kouga smirked.  
"What are you smilin' about?" Ayame asked, taken aback by his actions.  
"Ayame Porter," he said confidently placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her eyes to go the size of saucepans. "I'm going to marry you when I grow up!"  
Ayame nearly fainted from this bold declaration. Her left eye suddenly developed a twitch. She curled her hand into a tight fist, pulled it back and swiftly brought it to Kouga's gut. "I would never marry a jerk like you!" She screeched.  
Kouga smiled through the pain in his stomach from her well-placed punch. "We'll see about that..."  
With that Ayame jump on the boy and began pounding him relentlessly.  
"AYAME!"  
  
(End Dream Sequence)  
  
"Ayame!" Her Grandfather yelled, rousing her from her dream.  
Ayame shot up and looked at her grandfather who handed her a portable phone. She took it and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She said into it.  
"Hello, is this Ayame Porter?" A mans voice came from the other end.  
"Yes it is."  
"Hello miss Porter, I'm Mr. Walkins, I believe you've met my brother..."  
"Yes I have."  
"He's told me about your cooking. Said it was the best he'd had in a long time. I was wondering miss Porter, have you ever considered a job as a chef."  
Ayame giggled. "Ever since I was a little girl."  
"Great. How would you like to come to New Orleans for a month to work in my restaurant? I'm opening one in New York in one months time, but I think it would be good to see how you'd fair in this one..."  
Ayame sat there, her mouth agape. "Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious."  
"I-I... I'd love to!"  
"Great! I'll order your tickets. You'll be leaving this Saturday, the tickets will be waiting for you at the Kennedy Air Port."  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Walkins!" "No problem, we'll see you on Saturday." "Yes, see you then."  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Ayame hung up the phone. Her heart was going 100 miles per minute. Now all she had to do was inform her family and friends of her good news.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: Ok so this on was like uber short but the next one will be a fair bit longer than this.  
  
wasn't that dream just too cute! and just so you know, it actually did happen, she just cant remember it... until now that is.  
  
ok so im gonna go cuz i gotta do my fashion project that technically was due today but i couldn't finish cuz i forgot a tome of things. to toodles! 


	12. Saying Goodbye

A/N: im bad... already im straying from that whole alternating update system. of course i dont think any of you really mind though... Ok so from what I have planned out this chapter is going to be longer than the past few, lets hope so anyways. i gotta get away from the whole short chapter rut im in at the moment. its horrible. as i'm sure, you'll all agree to.  
  
im sorry about the spacing of the last chapter... im not sure why it did that... i thought i had gone through and double spaced between paragraphs but obviously i didn't. i hop it didn't through anyof you off.  
  
alright so instead of droning on in a maga humongoid rant about my day and my stupid bus driver like i want to (will do in my lj next...) i'll just get on with the shoutouts.  
  
Kagome Lovers Cool: is this soon enough? (i guess it has to be huh? lol)  
  
Spirit Demon: Yes, i read about that story in your bio thingy... yes. cant wait!  
  
phantomoftheflame: I love your story. I was the one who reviewed your first two chapters... its conveniently on my favourites list aswell. I would have reviewed the third one but im a horrible procrastinator. honestly. i said to myself ill review it later tonight when i read it then that pretty much happened repeatedly. continue it. its good!  
  
sakura1221: yeah the dream was a flashback as well. You know how we don't exactly remember our childhoods (well i sure as hell dont), its just sort of coming back to her in the dream. this little memory/dream will come back in the epilogue.  
  
koga-jr: sorry about your account. hackers suck monkey bum. they're so doubleplusungood. anyways, i do hope you post another chappie of When we were Little. i love that story and not updating it would make me cry... you dont wanna see me cry do you? DO YOU?  
  
MeMe: YAY! NEW READER!!! im glad i put you in a good mood. siblings can be so bothersome, I have an older brother, he's 20 now, he's ok most of the time... mainly cuz i dont see him, but he use to be a big shot, popular badboy at my highschool (and pretty much still is cuz EVERYONE knows his name still, even though he graduated in june. sad i know, 20 and just graduating, well technically he was 19 at the time but still!) so im just known as his little sister. he even came into the cafeteria at lunchtime on my birthday and made everyone sing happy brithday to me. ive never been so embarassed in my life.  
  
Elf of the Forest: yeah, little kouga... so cuuuute (pinches younger kougas cheeks) ! i'll try to add more little details like that for you.  
  
Northstar2790: (blushes) wow honestly, you people certainly know how to get on my good side! thank you! heres the next chappie, hope you enjoy it!  
  
outofplace: oh no, dont cry... really, you should save the tears, i think its going to be major sob fests coming up.  
  
Baby Inu: thanks for tellin me about koga-jrs account, its horribly sad. i'll definately be on the lookout for the story. thanks again!  
  
ok so on with the story (which i will type up tomorrow cuz i gotta go to bed now cuz somehow this took 30 minutes to write!)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ayame picked up the portable phone and dialled her best friends apartment. She had spent a good hour already just thinking of how to tell her friends and grandfather her good news. To be honest, she didn't know how they were going to take it. She knew that they would be happy and supportive of her, seeing as this was her dream and they knew it. But deep down she couldn't help but worry. She had said yes without hesitation, and she'd do it again, but now she had to think about what it could mean to those she cared about.  
  
She had never been away from home for more than a week or two, and even than she never left the state. The idea of going to a strange new place for a whole month kind of scared her. She also worried about her grandfather. He hadn't been sick since winter, but it was the beginning of September now, which meant that his chances of getting sick were higher. She knew Kagome and Sango would keep an eye on him, but she would worry.  
  
Then, there were Kagome and Sango themselves. She had never, and I mean NEVER gone anywhere without them. When she went away on vacations and what not, it was always with them. They were more like sisters than friends. She didn't know whether she could say goodbye to them. One thing was for sure; a major tear fest was about to happen... even though she was only going for a month.  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring... "Hello?" Kagome's voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey Kags," Ayame said, pushing her worries out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh hi Ayame, how are you doing?" Kagome asked her voice sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry." Ayame said with a small laugh. "Look, can you and Sango come over for a bit, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Sure we'll be over in a bit." Kagome said, sounding more concerned than before, obviously thinking this had something to do with Kouga.  
  
"Alright, I'll see ya then." Ayame said, hanging up the phone.  
  
She placed the phone on her bedside table and flopped down onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, recalling the dream she had had that night. It was odd, she usually couldn't remember her dreams, maybe only bits an pieces of them, but that wasn't the case with this one. She could remember every word, every action, and every thought that had gone through her younger self's mind. It was almost like... like this wasn't really a dream at all, but a memory. But that was absurd! There was no way she had met Kouga before that one day a month ago. She would remember, wouldn't she? Even if she didn't, she had told her grandfather who Kouga was and he most certainly would have remembered a promise such as that. Besides the fact that he was determined to see her married, he had incredible memory. He could remember just about every moment of his life and every story he had been told. And surly he would have said something, wouldn't he? Of course he would have, what was she thinking! Was she really this desperate that she was making up false memories? She shook her head and her silliness.  
  
The doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock. Wow, she had been thinking for a while. 'That must be Kagome and Sango...' She thought. She took a deep breath and started out of her room. "Here it goes.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ayame looked at her friends and family nervously. All three of them were looking up at her with worried expressions. You would never have guessed that she was about to deliver good news. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing any tension in her body. "I guess your all wonder why I asked you to come here..." She started. The three nodded. "Before you all explode with worry, this is good news so stop looking at me like that, I'm fine." All three of them let out relieved sighs and sat back in their seats. "Ok, now that your relaxed, I'll just come out and say it.  
  
"This morning I got a phone call from Mr. Walkins' brother in New Orleans and.. uh... he... He offered me a job of sorts. He said that he wanted me to go to New Orleans and train for a month and... I... I said ... yes." She waited expectantly. It seemed to take a minute for it to sink in.  
  
"Oh Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping off the couch and pulling Ayame into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Congratulations Ayame!" Sango said smiling from her position on the couch. Her grandfather didn't say anything, but he looked very proud at the moment. He sat there with a triumphant grin, his chest puffed out slightly.  
  
"When do you leave?" He finally asked.  
  
"Saturday afternoon. Mr. Walkins said he'd pay for the tickets." She said. "I know it's a little short notice but..."  
  
"It's ok Ayame we understand." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, this has been your dream since, who knows when." Kagome added.  
  
Ayame smiled, she had great family and friends.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ayame spent the rest of the week readying herself for her trip. She had taken care of her work situation; yesterday had been her last day at the hotel. Now she was sitting on her bed, looking towards her window. The room was almost completely barren, every except the furniture had been packed up or put away. There were three suitcases at the foot of her bed. Two had all of her clothes and essential items, the third had a few little things that she kept for unknown reasons, but other than that, it was empty. She was bringing it so that she'd have a suitcase to put all the things she would, without a doubt, buy.  
  
She Kagome and Sango had spent pretty much all of yesterday together. There was no way for her two best friends to get off work on Saturday, so they had said their goodbyes on Friday night. That alone took a good 2 hours. Call them over dramatic but they cried together like they were never going to see each other or talk to one another ever again.  
  
"Ayame?" Ayame turned to see her grandfather standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He was going to take a taxi with her to the airport. "It's time to go." He said.  
  
Ayame nodded and got up. She picked up her suitcases and walked after him. She took one last quick glance back at her bedroom before heading downstairs and outside.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kagome and Sango stepped out of the hotel. Somehow they had managed to get off early. They began to walk down the street.  
  
"Do you think we should go see Ayame off?" Kagome asked, looking at her watch, seeing that Ayame's plane wasn't due to leave fore another hour and a half.  
  
"Nah, I don't think I could stand another tear fest." Sango replied.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango sighed, she knew what they should do, but she wouldn't deny that she really didn't want to be the one to do it. "We should go find Kouga and the guys. Kouga may have hurt her, but i do think that he deserves to know she's leaving."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, and nodded. "You know, I think that he really did have feelings for her... even if he did cheat on her." Sango looked up as she silently agreed with Kagome's statement.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Swish!" Inuyasha called as the basketball he had just shot went through the hoop. "Man your really not into this today Wolf Boy."  
  
"Shut up Inukuro!" Kouga shouted grabbing the ball. "I'm just warming up!"  
  
"Yeah, sure you are." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
  
"Lady Sango! Lady Kagome!" Miroku cheered as the two girls entered the court. Miroku walked up to them with a humble smile. "Where is Lady Ayame?"  
  
"She's leaving." Kagome said, a serious expression plastered onto her face.  
  
"Even if she wasn't, do you really think she would have come with us here?" Sango asked, glancing at Kouga.  
  
Miroku looked over his shoulder at Kouga. "Ah, right. I guess not."  
  
"What do you mean she's leaving?" Kouga asked, pushing Miroku out of his way.  
  
The two girls shot death glares at him. They were still angry with him for what he did to their friend. "She got a job offer in New Orleans." Sango explained.  
  
"What? When?" Kouga pressed on.  
  
"She got the offer on Tuesday morning, not that it's any of your business." Sango answered, her glare getting worse by the minute.  
  
"Is she coming back?" He asked.  
  
"We don't know, she just said she was leaving today." Kagome lied, causing Sango to give her a semi-questioning look before catching on.  
  
"WHAT? She's leaving today? When? What airport?" He asked, now standing only a few centimetres from the two girls.  
  
"Her flight leaves in an a little less than an hour at Kennedy Airport." Kagome told him. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Kouga didn't answer her. He brushed past the two girls and out of the park to the road. He called for a taxi. One pulled up and he jumped in. "Kennedy Airport, step on it!" He yelled, tossing a handful of cash at the driver.  
  
The driver tipped his hat and sped off.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kouga ran through Kennedy Airport, knocking over several people. He didn't care. According to the board, the flight for New Orleans was now boarding. He stopped in the boarding area, he couldn't see her, it was too crowded. He looked around and spotted a set of stairs that lead up to a separate area on another floor. He tore up the stairs. Once at the top her looked around. The room had emptied a bit. He saw her. She was standing near the gate she needed to enter, with her grandfather. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged the elderly man. He saw her pull away and say something that looked like 'bye'. "AYAME!" He called out over the crowd.  
  
Everyone in the room looked up at him, but he didn't care. Her eyes had gone wide and slowly she turned her head and looked up at him. He gave her a pleading look, but her face was a hard as rock. He noticed the tears making their way down her face increase. She frowned, giving him a cold look, showing her anger and hurt towards him. She looked back at her grandfather and hugged him, then turned and boarded the plane.  
  
Kouga felt like his heart had just burst. He looked down and slowly began to walk down the stairs. He was almost at the parking lot when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Ayame's grandfather behind him. Surprisingly the old man gave Kouga an understanding look and a comforting squeeze, before letting go of his shoulder and walking away in the other direction. Kouga just stood there as the elderly man walked away. After a few moments he continued on his way.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ayame sat in her seat on the plane. She tried not to think about what had just happened but she just couldn't. She leaned back in the seat with a sigh. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" A flight attendant asked.  
  
Ayame opened her eyes and looked up at the woman. "I'm fine, thank you." She lied. The woman nodded and walked away.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: sniff, sniff... wasn't that so sad. poor Kouga. poor Ayame. I'm so cruel.... please don't kill me! i promise you all again, happy ending. happy ending! it will get better... eventually. eep only 5 more chapters to go!  
  
anyways, i hope you all liked this chapter. its longer! YAY! anyways. Review please! Ta ta for now! 


	13. The Truth and A Stubborn Redhead

A/N: gosh, gee wiz, oh boy! dont you just love working parents? well i sure do! my moms gone away for the week for work, my dad and brother are both working midnight shifts. this means i have the whole house to myself in at night... though it will definately be a little unnerving when i actually go to bed cuz i have one of those over active imaginations that will go all 'somethings going to happen! someones gonna try to break it...'. sad but for now i enjoy it cuz i can stay up on the computer all night and write chapters. even though i should be reading 1984 for english... i personally dont care.  
  
so i've kinda decided that im only going to work on this story until its finished then pick up on Starting Over cuz once this is out of my head, i'll have room for other ideas. so if you read Starting Over (which i encourage you all to do... yes i like to pimp my stories) you'll have to wait for this one to be finished.  
  
And don't forget about the mini sequel to this story too! i cant wait to write that one. its gonna be oh so much fun! (im hyper agian... sickness plus lack of sleep does this to a person. its not good... stupid cold... stupid 6 hours of sleep)  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
sakura1221: no Kouga doesn't remember that day at all (i'm guessing your talking about the dream here...). i know it sounds like a movie, but come one, who doesn't like a good old movie!  
  
Spirit Demon: (high pitched squeel) i cannot, cannot, CANNOT wait! and I read KagomeHigurashi66's stories all the time. great writer she is. i was so happy about last chapters longness! yay! and blabberings fun... i do it alot... see... look at me go! blabber blabber blabber ... (im so sorry for this, i cant control my mind!)  
  
koga-jr: YAY!! I cant wait for the new chappie!  
  
baby Inu: HUZZAH! i feel bad for Kouga... he realizes his feeling only to be shot down. poor guy...  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: I think we all would have. but this makes it a much more interesting story.  
  
phantomoftheflame: your quite welcome. i had to laugh, i was starting to write the shout outs when you reviewed. it seemed ironic to me... maybe im weird.... oh and by the way... i like your new story two and again... i have issues with reviewing apparently... i like periods... can you tell? lol!  
  
Onwards!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The month dragged on slowly. A lot changed over that time. Ayame slowly began to forget about her problems back in New York and adjusted to life in New Orleans pretty well. She met another chef named Jacque. He was French, tall, blond with big blue eye. Oh and he was gay. He was her best friend down there. She called Sango and Kagome 3-5 times a week, and when she didn't call them, she called her grandfather. What surprised her the most that month, was how Sango actually started dated the leech, Miroku. How he managed to convince Sango to date him was a complete mystery to Ayame but she was happy for them. Kagome on the other hand was arguing with Inuyasha like they were an old married couple. Ayame found that rather amusing seeing as Kagome so obviously liked the guy and he just as obviously liked her back. As for Kouga... Well, she hadn't heard anything about him.  
  
The night before Ayame's return home Sango and Miroku went out for a night on the town. It was getting late, well past midnight. They were walking down the road hand in hand toward Sango's apartment, the dim light from the street lamps casting a rather romantic to the quaint little area that the apartment was located.  
  
"So have you been talking to Ayame recently?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She calls almost everyday," Sango laughed.  
  
"Has she said anything about coming back?" He asked.  
  
Sango hesitated for a moment. She had completely forgotten that she and Kagome had told the guys that Ayame didn't know if she was coming back. She felt kind of bad actually. Kouga hadn't been himself since she left. Sango sighed, she figured that Miroku would discover for himself that Ayame was back if he was around her and Kagome enough. "No not a word..." She lied.  
  
Miroku nodded silently. He too was feeling quite guilty, but about something completely different, yet related, to what Sango was guilty about. He hadn't told her about his and Inuyasha's dare. He hated lying to Sango when it had been partially his fault that Ayame had left in the first place. "Sango..." He started quietly, unable to look her in the eyes at the moment. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Sango looked at her boyfriend, what ever he had to say, sounded serious. "What is it Miroku?" She asked in a soft, caring voice.  
  
"What Kouga did... was sort of... mine and Inuyasha's fault..." He said slowly, not exactly sure what to say.  
  
Sango stopped walking, Miroku doing the same, and turned his face towards hers. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That night... Kouga and Ayame's anniversary... after he left her with you and Kagome, he came to V6 and..." Miroku stopped, he did not want to get Sango upset, but she had a right to know.  
  
"And what Miroku?" She asked, giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"When Inuyasha and I discovered the events of that night, I suggested that it may have been possible that Kouga was falling for miss Ayame, and Inuyasha agreed. Kouga, being the stubborn man he was, denied the fact. So Inuyasha told him to hook up with that girl. Kouga would never let me and Inuyasha be right about something like that so he did it..." Miroku explained. He closed his eye, letting the story sink in and waited for the possible beating or shouting that would ensue.  
  
Sango blinked at him. He looked scared that she would do something. She just sighed and looked down. She took his cheek in her hand and looked him in the eye. "It's not your fault, Miroku. Kouga should have known she would find out eventually. He shouldn't have done it, whether it bruised his ego or not." She leaned up and placed a short, but sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
Miroku smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her waist as they continued their walk. Of course, this was Miroku, his hand slowly made its way to her butt.  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**Knock Knock**  
  
Kagome rushed out of her bedroom to get the door. She looked at the clock, it was only 11:30 am. She couldn't imagine who would be knocking on their door this early. There was another knock. She open the door and nearly gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Surprise!" Ayame yelled holding her arms out. In each hand there was a bag.  
  
"Ayame! I thought your flight didn't get in until 4!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging her friend.  
  
"I managed to get an earlier flight." Ayame said with a shrug. She pulled away from Kagome with a huge smile. "Presents..." She said holing out one of the bags in her hands to Kagome.  
  
Kagome squealed and took the bag. "For me! Ayame you didn't have t- OMIGOSH! It's beautiful!" Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at the gorgeous dress she had pulled out of the bag.  
  
"There's matching earrings in there too." Ayame said proudly, walking into the apartment. "I got Sango a different one."  
  
"Who got me what?" Sango asked coming out of the bathroom as she tied her hair up in the usual high ponytail. She stopped dead spotting Ayame. "Ayame! You're flight wasn't supposed to be her 'till-"  
  
"Until 4, I know. I got an earlier flight." Ayame explained yet again.  
  
"Oh..." Sango said, giving Ayame a quick hug. She eyed the bag that was still in Ayame's hand. "Is that-?"  
  
"For you?" Ayame cut in as she handed Sango the bag. "Yes."  
  
Sango gave Ayame another hug before opening her bag and pulling out her outfit. "Wow! Ayame, it's so pretty! Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem, anything for my two best friends." Ayame said with a huge smile.  
  
The girls sat down on the couch and started chatting about the few things they hadn't talked about on the phone. After an hour or two, Sango decided to put on a dress and Kagome said she was going to treat Ayame to a home cooked lunch, which basically meant Eazy Mac. Ayame remained on the couch, watching some news program, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
**Knock Knock Knock**  
  
"I got it!" Kagome called walking from the kitchen to the door. She looked the peephole. "Sango! Miroku's here," She called over her shoulder before opening the door. "Hello Miroku," she stepped away from the door and he let himself in closing it behind him.  
  
"It's nice to see you Kagome, you look lovely as usual." He said, turning to sit on the couch. He, like Sango and Kagome had done, stopped dead at the sight of Ayame. He blinked a few times. "Why, Lady Ayame, you have returned."  
  
Ayame sighed. "Yeah I know, I'm only a few hours early though." She said with a shrug, looking back at the television.  
  
Miroku looked at Ayame with a confused expression. "Only a few hours early?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, no one was expecting me until 4 but I caught an earlier flight..." She said beginning to get confused at Miroku not understanding what she meant.  
  
"Oh so you must have called last night to tell the girls that you were coming back today." Miroku said, thinking he had figured out what she had meant.  
  
"No... They knew all along I was only going for one month." She said getting more confused by the minute.  
  
Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "But Sango and Kagome said you didn't know when you were coming back...?"  
  
"They did, did they?" She asked, understanding his confused state now. She looked at Kagome who was standing in the kitchen holding a bowl full of Eazy Mac, looking wide eyed at the two on the couch. "Well Miroku, I think you were misinformed."  
  
Sango entered the room at this point. The looked great on her. She choked when she saw Ayame, who was wearing a rather smug smile, sitting on the couch with Miroku.  
  
"Sango... Did you happen to tell the guys that I wasn't coming back?" Ayame asked all to innocently.  
  
"Uh... heheh... er, possibly." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Ayame laughed, as did Miroku. Sango sat down Next to Miroku who slung an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So Ayame how was New Orleans?" He asked.  
  
"Wonderful. It's beautiful down there. Amazing night life too." Ayame giggled. "Did Sango tell you why I went down there?" Miroku shook his head no. "I was offered a job as a chef in a restaurant being built here in New York. The owner had on in New Orleans all ready and he wanted me to train there for a month before this one opened. Tomorrows the grand opening actually. They're going to have a red ribbon ceremony and everything..." She giggled again. "I get to cut the ribbon!"  
  
Miroku laughed at her excitement. "That great, congrats." There was a short silence. "He hasn't been the same, you know... since you left." Miroku said sadly.  
  
Ayame felt her gut twist into several knots as her smile slowly disappeared. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, forcing a smile to appear on her lips. "Well, I hope he's changed for the better." She said coolly.  
  
"Depends on how you look at it I guess." Miroku said looking at Ayame. "He barely leave his house, he doesn't talk to anyone, no matter how hard we try to get him to something, he refuses."  
  
Ayame's gut twisted again with guilt but her expression remained as hard as rock. "He'll get over it eventually, I have." She said, try hard not to let anyone see that she really just wanted to burst out into tears and be with Kouga.  
  
Miroku looked at her incredulously. "How can you say that?" He yelled. "The guy loved you, cant you see?"  
  
"Than he'll learn from his mistakes!" She yelled back as she fought back tears.  
  
"Come on Ayame! You can't tell me you don't feel anything for him!" Miroku said, his voice sounding almost desperate.  
  
Ayame sat back and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I want nothing to do with the jerk." She lied.  
  
"Don't be so-" Miroku began  
  
"Miroku, I think it would be best if you go now." Sango said calmly, getting out of her seat and taking his hand. Miroku looked up at her, looking hurt that she seemed to be taking Ayame's side. Sango gave him an 'I'll explain later' look as she dragged him to the door. "Look Miroku, I've known Ayame a long time, she's not going to give in." She said once they were out in the hall  
  
"Don't tell me you believe her." Miroku said.  
  
"Of course not. I know Ayame as well as I know myself. She loves Kouga, that's obvious." Sango said in the same calm and collected voice. "What we need to do, is let Kouga know she's back."  
  
"He won't believe me if I tell him." Miroku said.  
  
"That's why you're not going to tell him." She said. Miroku gave her a questioning look. "That red ribbon ceremony is going to draw a rather large crowd. You need to get Kouga off his butt and out there. If he sees her, he can't deny it. And if she sees him, I'm sure things will work out."  
  
Miroku nodded. "I'll try, but getting Kouga out of his house is going to be tricky..." He said doubtfully.  
  
Sango gave him a kiss. "I'm sure you can do it." She said with a smile.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: Oh my, did that take a while to actually write. I had to rewrite most of that first scene. It just seemed wrong. I'm pretty sure Miroku was OOC in this chapter... meh, it had to be for it to work.  
  
by gum im tired... its not even late out. geeeeeze. ok so the next chapter probably will be up on Friday or so but to hold me to that cuz im not 100 sure. I am sorry it took me so long to get this one out. Between school and much need sleep and a cold and minor writers block, it hasn't been easy for me to write. and now im tired so after i post this im gonna check a few things than sleep.  
  
so i hope you enjoyed the chapter. I beleive it's a longer one. YAY! i think next chapter is going to be relatively short. but the one after that should be long. and than its the last chapter... then the epilogue. then its on to the sequel. YAY! or boo... i dunno.  
  
i hate finishing stories, afterwards i feel like i should be writing more but its finished and i shouldnt be. IEE! ok so i have to stop the AN now cuz i still gotta run this through spell check and than post it before i can go to sleep... and for some reason i can barely keep my eyes open. so. RR! Toodles!


	14. The Power of a Woman

A/N: welcome to October! wow, September went fast, on the bright side though, only 30 more days til Halloween! BOO! i wuv halloween. great excuse to hang ou with friends and get free candy. yes i am a shameless 16-year-old who still trick or treats. and i will until i go to college and go to parties to get wasted instead of hyper. gotta love canada and its low legal drinking age. i should stop talking about halloween-type related stuff.  
  
you know what makes me happy? only need 9 more reviews to hit the 100 mark! w00t!! you all are the best.  
  
Shouty Outies!  
  
Spirit Demon: i wonder why it wouldn't let you review on the site. oh wells, thanks for emailing me your review.  
  
phantomoftheflame: 1st: Thank you! 2nd: lucky you having a beach house. i wish i had a beach house. lol i once told a guy i was loaded and had a beach house in Haiwii. he beleived me too. it was kinda sad. lol! I'll try to email you but im not sure if i can send stuff to people on yahoo, but i'll try.  
  
Northstar2790: Miroku and Sango are a cute couple... probably my second favourite pairing next to Kouga and Ayame. I don't have anything against Inu/Kag, but their such an obvious couple in the anime/manga and i've always been one to look for the not so obvious pairings. I promise there will be more Sango and Miroku now, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
MeMe: I always respond to everyones review! you guys take the time and so should i. plus its fun! And i guess it wa a really sweet thing for my brother to do but it was really embarrassing. but my brothers pretty cool. we get along pretty well. i cant hate him right now... he randomly gave me rides to school the last two days so i could sleep in slightly. And believe me... pretty much everyone does. only cuz just about every one knows him. only my friends never knew who he was. great thing about highschool, you get to meet people who have never heard of you.  
  
koga-jr: eep! wow, i dont think i dont think i could walk that far carrying somehting heavy. then again im a complete and utter weakling. i think its the M&Ms, candy tends to do that.  
  
Kagome Lovers Cool: uh.... hmm... updating now!!!  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: I'm sorry i didn't mean to embarrass you. but it is true. brothers are wonderful aren't they?  
  
ok! lets get this show on the road here eh?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Come on Kouga, get your ass out here!" Inuyasha yelled from outside Kouga's room. "We aren't gonna wait for you all day!"  
  
"Then go with out my dog shit!" Kouga snapped, his voice slightly muffled, from behind the door.  
  
"Kouga, you have to come out sometime, why not now?" Miroku asked, leaning boredly against the wall next to the door.  
  
"Cuz I don't feel like it now," Kouga said simply, still not coming out.  
  
"That's IT!" Inuyasha kicked the locked door open and stormed into Kouga's room. It was extremely messy in there. Clothes thrown all over the floor, a few dirty plates and a couple of beer cans lying around. Inuyasha made his ways through the mess and grabbed Kouga, who was lying on his bed dressed in a black muscle shirt and grey jogging pants.  
  
"What the hell!" Kouga yelled, as Inuyasha dragged him out of the room by the arm.  
  
"The girls are meeting us at Kiki's at noon, so come on!" Inuyasha snapped as he headed outside to his red SUV.  
  
The ride to Kiki's was uneventful. Inuyasha was busy yelling at slow drivers and Kouga sat in the back half pouting half ignoring everyone. Miroku sat there looking out the window, thinking how incredible childish his friends were. They finally got there, Kagome and Sango were waiting outside for them.  
  
"Took ya long enough." Kagome said as the guys approached them.  
  
"Yeah well someone wouldn't get his lazy ass out of bed." Inuyasha explained, glaring at Kouga out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
Miroku walked over to Sango and put an arm around her shoulders. "So my lady, where are we going today?" His asked with a small wink that went unnoticed by the others.  
  
"Well, there's a new restaurant opening today and I thought it would be fun to go watch the red ribbon ceremony." She explained.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Kouga asked grumpily.  
  
"Well, Mr. Grumpy-guss, we've got nothing better to do." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "And who knows, you just might see someone you know."  
  
"What?" Kouga shot her a suspicious look.  
  
"Oh you'll see." Sango said as she turned and began to walk in the direction of this new restaurant. "Let's go!"  
  
The gang followed behind her. Inuyasha made sure Kouga stayed in front of him at all times, so as he couldn't just turn around and go home. After a good 10 minutes of walking non-stop, they got to their destination. The ceremony was already started. The owner was giving a small speech, the workers standing behind him. The gang stepped in to the rather large crowd that had formed. All of them stopped and listened to the speech the older man was giving. All of them, that is, except Kouga, who was staring at the group behind him.  
  
His heart stopped when he saw Ayame. She was smiling like a fool, giggling about something a tall blond had whispered in her ear. This guy, he was tall with short bleach blond spiky hair and big bright blue eyes (A/N: do you know who he is? you should... if not go back and read the first paragraph from last chapter). He was wearing a chef's outfit; identical to the Ayame was wearing. Ayame had her auburn hair in two French braids on each side of her head. Her make-up made her look a lot more mature than he remembered her. She had light layer of maroon eye shadow on and her lips were lightly tinted red. He guesses it was to give her a professional look for the job.  
  
The owner mentioned Ayame and some guy named Jacque. The blond wrapped an arm around Ayame's shoulders and hugged her into his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Ayame laughed at this and nudged the guy with her elbow. When Kouga saw this, he felt crushed. 'Could she have already moved on so easily?' he thought to himself. He looked over to his friends. He knew that they had planned this. They knew she was back and didn't tell him, instead they dragged him out here for this torture. Seeing that they were all giving their full attention to the speaker, he slipped out to the crowd.  
  
He walked back toward the direction they had came, stopping when he heard her name mentioned once again and the crowd burst into applause. He turned back to see Ayame holding a large pair of scissors with the owner. They cut the large red ribbon that was ties in front of the door to the large restaurant. The crowd clapped wildly, as Kouga gave his smiling ex one last look before turning the corner and heading for home.  
  
The gang cheered their friend on as she smiled looking out at the crowd. Ayame spotted them and waved happily, pointing them out to the blond haired guy. He too smiled and waved before heading into the restaurant with the others. Sango and Kagome looked at one another quizzically. They would have expected Ayame to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Kouga. They looked back to where Kouga had been standing; only he was gone. They looked around but didn't see him in the dispersing crowd.  
  
"Did you guys see Kouga leave?" Kagome asked, looking around for any sign of their missing friend.  
  
"Yeah, he left a few seconds before they cut the ribbon," Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Kagome asked, her voice raised.  
  
"Because, wench, He would have left no matter what. If I had tried to it would have caused a scene and interrupted the ceremony!" Inuyasha explained sounding more than a little annoyed.  
  
"Don't call me wench!" Kagome yelled. "I have a name. Kagome, remember. KA-GO-ME! How many time do we have to go through this?"  
  
"Well, anyways, what are we going to do now? Kouga's seen her, but she hasn't seen him..." Miroku said, racking his brain for another plan.  
  
"Feh! What good is her seeing him going to do? She says she's over him, do you really think seeing him will change that?" Inuyasha said, his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango gave him a flat looks. "Do you anything about women?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know as much as I need to," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Apparently not enough..." Sango muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just trust us on this one ok?" Kagome said, trying to calm him. "We need to get Ayame to see Kouga!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mr. Ookami had insisted on having lunch with his son the next day. He waited patiently for Kouga to arrive at the small, but expensive, restaurant they were to eat at.  
  
"Hey dad," Kouga said sitting down at the table casually.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you finally out of your bedroom." Mr. Ookami said with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, well you insisted." Kouga said boredly.  
  
"Yes, I did. You've got to stop moping around the house Kouga, it's not healthy." His father said.  
  
"I'm not moping around," Kouga said in his defence. "I just have nothing better to do."  
  
"Right, that's why Miroku and Inuyasha are always over inviting you to go out with them." Mr. Ookami nodded, smiling.  
  
"Feh," was Kouga's oh so smart response. They ordered their meals when the waiter came over. A few minutes later the waiter brought out their drinks, a beer for Kouga and wine for his father.  
  
"So, what's new with you, son?" The elder Ookami asked.  
  
Kouga stopped thinking of the day before. "She's back." He said quietly.  
  
Mr. Ookami smiled. "Well, you didn't expect her to be gone forever did you?" He asked. "Not with her grandfather in the condition he's in."  
  
Kouga looked up at his father. "How did you know about her grandfather?" He demanded.  
  
The elder man smiled and laughed. "I have my ways," He said. Kouga eyed his father wearily. The waiter brought their food over and his father took a bite of his club sandwich. "It's amazing though, isn't it?" He said between bites.  
  
Kouga shot him a quizzical look. "What is?" He asked.  
  
"The power women have over us men." Mr. Ookami stated as if it were obvious.  
  
Kouga went silent for a minute before looking out the window at the busy New York Street. "Yeah... I guess it is."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: Woah, talk about longer than I expected! geeze! i think this is longer than the last too! lol and here i was saying it was going to be 'relatively short'. boy was i wrong! lol!  
  
i was wrong about when i got it out. sorry its two days late. i just had no enthusiasm for the story on friday night and than i was out all day saturday and today i spent the mojority of it doing homework for english. I've just now realized how much work my englush teach gives us. for instense we have now officially finished 1984 while other classes are only about halfway finished. No wonder i'm all stressed out. I probably wont be able to update most of this week. I need to catch up on all the school work i've been ignoring and what not. but i will try. no garentees though.  
  
Finnish music is really good. i have no clue what the people are saying but its got a good melody and what not.  
  
well i gotta go to bed. its almost midnight and i have school in the morning... unless my wish comes true and i start puking my guts out and get the day off. i think its kinda sad when you wish for sickness... especially the stomach flu. so yeah R&R and goodnight! 


	15. Not Meant to Be

A/N: 100 REVIEWS!!! WOOT WOOT! you guys rock. couldnt have done it without each and everyone of you. litterally. lol  
  
well im really sorry it took long for this chapter to come out. it's been a hectic week. monday started with horror stories of friend being abuse at home and another friends sister dying in a head on colision with a transport truck. the rest of the week wasn't good and it wasnt bad either but yesterday a girl got hit by a car outside of the school in the morning and was rushed to the hospital and my brothers car got vandalized and he is super pissed cuz he LOVES his car. its been an odd week really. i know none of those things have a whole lot to do with me personally but its hard to sit down and write something when you got stuff like that hanging over ya. that and my computer is on the fritz again. probably has a virus but virus scan thing i was going to download never sent me the email to download it so im stuck between this computer and the family one and i have issues writing when my parents are around and able to read over my shoulder... it makes me feel like im doing something bad, even though im not. im just paranoid and i know it.  
  
so i finally am sitting down to write this but i know i probably won't finish this until tomorrow night when i can just sit back, relax and stay up late doing what ever i want. my dads going to Newfoudland to visit family for Thanksgiving (i live in canada hense thanksgiving in October) and what not, so i have more freedom to write.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Spirit Demon: YAY for letting you review!  
  
koga-jr: is it just one of those things that you wanna know the ending but at the same time you never want it to end? well dont worry, the sequel wont be long after i finish this one. but don't forget that theres only going to be about 3 chapters to that one. short, but sweet. i can't wait!  
  
jade eyed neko: yeah, he's an idiot and sh's unobservant, what ever shall we do with them?  
  
MeMe: thanks! i get it from my mom (she's taking me and a bunch of friends to a concert in down town Toronto!! YAY!)  
  
phantomoftheflame: you'll find out who the blond hair guy is in this chapter, he plays a rather large part. I cant wait for hte next chapter of your story! yay! and i guess your neighbors are really lucky... i still wish i really did have a beach house in Hawaii. (day dreams)  
  
sakura1221: lol, i appreciate the help!  
  
kit kat bar/flip chick/YAY (cuz i suspect your the same person): CONGRATS 100th REVIEWER!!  
  
I'm sorry if i failed to respond to your review but like i said my computer is on the fritz and it only seems to screw up when i go on this site and i dont want to risk it. but thank you for reviewing!  
  
ok so on with the story!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was only 5 pm but it was dark. The clouds were a dangerous shade of dark grey, threatening to let its contents fall on the heads of all the Manhattaners out on the streets and in the parks. Kouga didn't care. As others rushed towards their destinations, he slowly walked, barely noticing the first few drops of water that hit his head. Soon the rain was pouring down, soaking everything within seconds, but he continued to walk at the same pace. Others ran through the streets trying to escape the water, throwing coats or newspapers over their heads or opening umbrellas.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and watched the other side of the street, blinking only when water hit his eyes. The sidewalk was lined with people holding black umbrellas, waiting to go inside. He had stopped outside of the restaurant, Marques. The restaurant that he had seen Ayame standing outside of on the day it opened. He felt the need to see her again. He needed her back. He didn't care what he had to do, he just had to have her. He would give anything to go back to that night a little over a month ago and just admit to his feelings. He made his way across the road, walking past everyone in line up to the entrance. He pushed the few standing at the large double doors out of the way, ignoring their shouts and groans of protest.  
  
"Sir? You'll have to wait in line sir, we're full right now," A young woman holding a clipboard said.  
  
Kouga ignored her until she stepped in front of him. He shoved a fist full of cash into her hands and walked past her, towards the stage where there was a small jazz band playing for those eating.  
  
xxxxxxxx In the Kitchens xxxxxxxx  
  
"Chicken Fettuccini Alfrado for table 10 is finished!" Ayame called out to the waiter tending to that table. She turned back to the stoves and began to make the next meal on the list. She hummed silently to the music of the jazz band out in the main room. They had speakers hooked up in the kitchen so they could hear it as well.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, the young waitress that had had the clipboard stormed in, she had handed off her post to someone else. "You'll never guess what just happened." She said to Ayame as she stopped beside her.  
  
Ayame eyed the girl out of the corner of her eye before returning to chopping vegetables for a stir fry. This girls name was Molly and Ayame had learned the night before that this girl had a bit of a temper. For some strange reason though this girl had somewhat latched on to Ayame and was now acting like they were old friends. "What?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Some guy just walked in, butting in front everyone in line. When I told he'd have to wait, he shove a shit load of money into my hands and walked by," Molly fumed.  
  
Ayame laughed to herself. "Well, at least you got money." She said shaking her head. "So, what did this guy look like?"  
  
"I dunno, he was tall, had long hair that was up in a high pony-tail, which was soaked cuz its pouring outside, and blue eyes," Molly shrugged. Ayame's head shot up, abandoning the veggies that still needed to be cut. She looked at Molly who seemed shocked to get this reaction from the chef. "What do you know this guy or something like that?" Molly asked.  
  
"I-" Ayame started but she was cut off when suddenly the music stopped and a masculine voice sounded over the speakers.  
  
"Uh, hello there. You people probably don't know me, but you'd probably recognise my family name. My name is Kouga Ookami." The whole restaurant stopped. Everyone in the kitchens rushed over to the doors to see this guy. Everyone, that is, except the two head chefs.  
  
Ayame stood still, frozen in place, her heart beating abnormally fast. Jacque, the tall blonde from the other day looked over at her. They had become good friends while in New Orleans and she had told him about a guy named Kouga whom she had dated while in New York. He knew the whole story, from her walking in on him in his hotel room to him cheating on her. And judging by her reaction, this was the Kouga.  
  
Jacque made his way to the doors to get a look at this guy as Kouga continued. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meals but there's something I have to do. A little over 2 months ago I met a young woman named Ayame Porter, the same Ayame who cooked most of your meals tonight." Kouga began to tell the crowd about his relationship with Ayame, and how over one month he had fallen in love with her. Jacque looked back at Ayame as Kouga got to the part about their 'misunderstanding', as he put it. Jacque saw that Ayame's eyes were brimming with tears, she looked angry though. He saw her scoff as she turned and headed into the staff washrooms, not wanting to hear anymore of what Kouga had to say. Jacque turned back in time to catch the last part of Kouga's speech.  
  
"Ayame, I know you can hear me right now. And I know your upset and still angry with me but please, just give me a second chance. I know what I did was stupid, but swear, I never meant to hurt you. I love you. If you feel the same way, please just come out here right now." The room went deadly silent and still as he finished. The whole restaurant was holding their breaths, waiting for this girl to come. After 30 agonizing seconds, Ayame still hadn't come out.  
  
Jacque glanced towards the staff washroom nervously. He knew what happened between these two and even he couldn't resist a man doing something this romantic. He quickly ran over to the washroom and knocked on the door lightly. "Ayame?" HE called.  
  
"What?" Her muffled voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Come on Ayame, that guys waiting for you..." Jacque said softly.  
  
"Yeah, so I heard..." Ayame said.  
  
"Then why are you still in the washroom?" he asked. "Honestly, how can you ignore something like that?"  
  
"If he meant it, than he wouldn't have done what he did in the first place!" She shouted through the door.  
  
"Oh come on Ayame! He's a guy! Guys do stupid things when they fall in love! They make mistakes, but its your job to teach them not to." Jacque said with a smile. "Believe me, I know. I am one."  
  
There was silence from behind the door. Suddenly there was a click and the door opened to reveal a puffy eyed Ayame. She didn't say anything or move, she just stood there looking up at Jacque. "What should I do?" She asked, her voice full of uncertainty.  
  
Jacque put his hands on her shoulders. "Go to him," he said softly, bending down slightly to be eye level with her. "Cuz if you don't I will, but for some reason I don't think he'll like that." He winked.  
  
Ayame smiled and gave him a hug before walking over to the group of staff members crowded around the door between the kitchen and main room. She pushed her way through the group, Jacque right behind her. As she got to the front, her heart crushed at what she saw. Kouga was gone; she could see him through the windows walking back down the road. She could hear an old couple near by whispering to each other.  
  
"I wonder what he did to get the girl so upset that she wouldn't even come after something as romantic as that..." The old woman said to her husband.  
  
"What ever it was, it must have been really horrible." The man nodded.  
  
Ayame looked down at the ground as everyone went back to work except Jacque who stood by her side. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Jacque tried to say something but he couldn't find his voice.  
  
She took a deep breath and bit back the tears. She looked up at the blond chef. "It just wasn't meant to be..." She said solemnly before heading back into the kitchen.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"You WHAT?" Kagome nearly screamed at her red headed friend on her couch.  
  
"I didn't go to him... well I did but by the time I got there he was gone!" Ayame choked out. She had been at Kagome and Sango's all morning, telling them what happened and crying her eyes out. She felt horrible. She couldn't believe what she had done. She wanted to just curl up and die.  
  
"What? Why? How?" Kagome sputtered out. She too could not believe Ayame would do that.  
  
"Kagome calm yourself and sit down before you burst a brain cell." Sango ordered from her position on the couch beside Ayame with her arm around her distressed friends shoulders. "Your not making her feel any better!"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest but the glare Sango shot her made her site instantly on the arm chair she had been sitting in before her little tirade, with her mouth shut, pouting slightly.  
  
"It's ok Ayame, it'll work out..." Sango said soothingly as Ayame cried into her shoulder. She smiled as a plan once again formulated in her mind. "I promise."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SOOOOO SORRY that it took so long for me to post this! and oh man i bet yall hate me now! but guess what! only two more chapters left and one of them is an epilogue so i sure you can guess whats gonna happen!  
  
ok so to make up for my horrible updating skills, i am challenging myself to finish this story THIS WEEKEND! yes, thats right, by teusday i hope to be finished writing this story and ready to start the sequel and pick up on Starting Over and possibly starting another story called I'll Meet You There. and i say Teusday cuz its a long weekend! HAPPY THANKSGIVING too all Canadians out there (like myself) and im not sure what the holiday in the US is but HAPPY HOLIDAY to all you Americans!  
  
oh and for those who didn't know, Jacque is gay. thats why he was the way he was at the red ribbon ceremony and why he was encouraging her to go with Kouga.  
  
again im sorry this took so long, plus its short-ish. the next two i doubt will be any longer. so anyways, im gonna go run this through spell checker and post it! toodles!! 


	16. A Fateful Reunion

A/N: Back again! thats right! muahahaha! like i said im on a quest to finish this story this weekend! can i do it? im really not sure, but i shall try my hardest.  
  
woah last night was crazy... well i was crazy. i was seriously beginning to worry about my sanity. bursting out in random acts of laughter is kinda creepy when nothings funny and your all alone. do you question my sanity? i would and do.  
  
(is speechless) i... i just spent like half an hour working on this... and... and... my computer locked up... and... and... its.....it... gone! all of it! all my work (on this chapter) gone! poof! (faints) (sighs) now im gonna wait cuz im too distressed to write... stupid fudged up computer!!!  
  
Review Responses (omg second last time im gonna be able to do this sniff sniff)  
  
Oukami Babe: woah it has been a long time since you used that name... funky. and see i told ya you'd really be saying Poo Kouga by the end of that chapter... i am Erin, the one who tells the truth... most of the time, lol!  
  
jade eyed neko: the story is almost over so you want have to wait much longer... is that a good thing or a bad thing... personally i dont know.  
  
Spirit Demon: I'm more than slightly scared of you at the moment  
  
ok so for everyone else who reviewed, im sorry for not responding but my comp is being an ass and screwing up (again gr...) so i cant go check out my reviews. thank ya for reviewing though, i really do appriciate it.  
  
ok so I'm gonna get on with it now (even though I've already typed this out... gr....) Enjoy!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**_Ring... Ring... Ring..._  
**  
"Hello?" Miroku answered his phone.  
  
"Hey, there." Sango's cheerful voice came from the other end.  
  
"Ah Sango, it's a pleasure to hear your lovely voice." He said.  
  
"Stop..." Sango said, blushing. "Really, we need to talk business here. We must get Kouga and Ayame back together and fast! I presume you've heard about what happened last night."  
  
"Yeah, Kouga told me and Inuyasha last night at V6 as he drunk his worries away." Miroku said solemnly. "He's really upset..."  
  
"So is Ayame, she spent all morning here crying her eyes out. She feels horrible about what she did." Sango said sadly.  
  
"Really?" Miroku said sounding shocked.  
  
"Yeah, you know she did go out there, just after he left." Sango informed him.  
  
"Oh man..." Miroku said, getting more depressed about his friends situation by the minute.  
  
"Yeah... anyways, I have a plan." She said, brightening slightly.  
  
"Another one?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yes another one!" She said. "Ok, I need you to get Kouga to go to the bridge at Melbourne Park (A/N: I just made that park name up, I have no idea what any of the smaller parks in New York are called... im a Canadian remember, ive been to buffalo and Niagara falls in new York state, but that's it!) At 7 ok?"  
  
"Uh, sure I'll try." He said, trying to think of a way to get Kouga there.  
  
"And by try you mean, YOU WILL." Sango said determinedly. This plan had to work. "Make sure he's there alone."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Good, meet me there around 6:45 ok?" She said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
_**Click  
  
Ring... Ring... Ring...**  
  
_"What the hell do you want Miroku?" Kouga's annoyed voice came.  
  
"Hey, how you holding up?" Miroku asked his friend, ignoring the rude hello.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "What the hell do you want Miroku?" Kouga asked again, his voice more annoyed than before.  
  
"Can't a guy just call up his friend to see how he's doing?" Miroku asked sounding hurt. There was complete silence on the other end. Miroku sighed. "Meet me and Inuyasha at the bridge in Melbourne Park tonight at 7 alright?"  
  
"Why?" Kouga's less than enthusiastic voice came.  
  
"Because we have to talk to you about something." Miroku explained.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me now and save me some gas money?" Kouga stated.  
  
"Because... because..." Miroku racked his brain for a reason but found none. "Just meet us there alright. You'll see why when you get there."  
  
Kouga sighed dejectedly. "Fine..." He said boredly.  
  
"Great, see you then." Miroku said hanging up the phone.  
  
**_Click  
  
Ring... Ring... Ring..._**  
  
"Hello?" Ayame said as she put the portable phone to her ear.  
  
"Hey Ayame, are you working tonight?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh... no, I'm not, we didn't have many reservations so Jacques flying solo with a chef in training." Ayame said, remembering the conversation she had had with he boss the night before. "Mr. Walkins thinks it would be good for me to take a personal day after what happened last night..."  
  
"I see..." Kagome said smiling to herself. "Ok, so since your not working, how about you meet me and Sango at the Bridge in Melbourne Park at 7-ish?"  
  
"What for?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Oh just to hang out, girls night, you know?"  
  
"Sure," Ayame said brightly, welcoming the idea.  
  
"Great! We'll see you then!" Kagome chirped happily.  
  
"See ya!" Ayame sang_**.  
  
Click  
**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kouga walked through Melbourne Park towards the spot Miroku had told him to meet him. Earlier he had had every intention on not going, but something kept nagging at him, telling him that he should go. For some reason he got the feeling that something more than what Miroku had mentioned was going to happen if he went there that night.  
  
Ayame walked through the park as well; she too had an odd feeling about that night. For some reason she got the feeling that Sango and Kagome were up to something, which undoubtedly they were. She knew them well enough to know that much. She just hoped that what ever it was, it wasn't a bad thing. Ayame crossed her arms pulling her jacket tighter around her, holding in the warmth her own body provided on this cool October evening. She was wearing some dark blue jeans and a light sweater, which was covered by a jacket that was dark brown with patches separated by white curly faux fur. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her skull so that her hair would drape over her ears, keeping them somewhat warm.  
  
Kouga was wearing his hair in the usual fashion, up in a high ponytail. He was wearing a dark brown knitted sweater with a black stripe across the chest. He had on black jeans and his regular running shoes. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he neared the bridge. He looked up from the ground to see if Miroku or Inuyasha were there yet. He never expected to see what he did at that moment.  
  
Ayame was approaching the bridge. She was looking at the ground in front of her as she neared the bridge from the opposite direction. He stopped dead in his tracks, taking in a sharp breath. She looked beautiful. He loved the way her nose was slightly tinted red from the harsh, cold wind against her pale face.  
  
She glanced up, her eyes making contact with his for a mere second before looking back down at the ground. Suddenly she halted, her head jerking up as she stared at him. Her heart began to pound in her chest, causing her to take deep breaths.  
  
They stood there just staring at one another for the longest time, neither of them daring to move. Ayame's eye began to well up with tears and she began to tremble. Kouga wanted to rush over to her and hold her and comfort her but he knew that if he did that she would push him away. He needed to take things slowly  
  
He took a deep breath and slowly stepped one-foot forward, causing Ayame to inhale sharply. "Ayame..." He started, reaching out a hand to her as he slowly began to walk to her.  
  
She took a step back, her eyes portraying her uncertainty. She didn't know whether she should run away and not look back like her brain was telling her to, or whether she should jump into his arms and apologize for everything. She began to shake even more as he drew nearer.  
  
"Ayame..." He called out to her again, getting closer to her with each passing moment. He just needed to get to her, if he could get close enough to touch her he knew everything work out.  
  
She let out a soft sob as he got across the bridge, only a few paces away from her.  
  
'So close...' He thought and he took another step.  
  
The tears began to roll down her face. Slowly, she took a few steps back before turning and beginning to walk back the way she had came.  
  
"No! Ayame, wait!" He called running up to her and grabbing her arm, pulling her to him. "Please Ayame, let me explain. I know what I did was stupid, just please listen to me, I love you, please-"  
  
"Stop..." She said softly, averting her eyes. Kouga looked down at her, not letting go of her arm. "I don't need to hear your explanation, it happened and there's nothing either of us can do to change that. I'm sorry that I left the way I did, but you have to understand, I was angry and upset. The truth is, I'm not sure if I would have accepted the offer like I did if it hadn't been for what happened. But I did, and I know that hurt you, so we're even."  
  
Kouga blinked, not sure what to say to that. "Ayame..." He whispered, searching for something to say.  
  
"I loved you Kouga." She stated, finally looking at him, her jade eyes baring into his azure ones. "And you know what? I... still do. But..." She shook her head, looking for the right words.  
  
"But what?" He asked wanting to know what he had to fix for things to work between them.  
  
"But, I don't know if I can trust that it won't happen again." She said sadly, looking at the ground as a few stray tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Kouga took her cheeks in his hands, brushing away the tears and lifting her head so he could look her in the eyes. "Ayame, I never want to be with anyone else but you, I swear on everything I hold dear to me. I love you with all my heart, and I always will, no matter what. I would spend the rest of my days miserable if I don't have you by my side Ayame."  
  
Ayame took in a deep breath as the tears in her eyes began to spill uncontrollably at his little speech. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was one hundred percent sincere with his words. She felt like she was going to explode from the joy she was feeling at moment. She choked on her tears as she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kouga smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her possessively to him, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you so much," she choked out, half laughing half crying. "I don't think I could live without you..." She pulled back from his chest and looked up at him, his blue eyes devouring her. She leaned up and kissed him, issuing all the love she felt for him into that one kiss, which he returned with just as much emotion. They pulled back from the kiss and she laid her head back onto his chest. They both sighed contently, happy to be back in each other's arms.  
  
Sango smiled at the sight before her. Neither she nor Kagome had heard anything so romantic in their lives. She, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha had been hiding in a nearby bush to see how things played out. She turned to look at her boyfriend, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on his lips. When she pulled back they simply smiled at each other as her put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Kagome was so happy for her friend that she turned to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him giving him a peck on the cheek. As soon as both of them realized what had just happened, they shot apart from each other, blushing furiously.  
  
Ayame sighed happily, looking up at the sky above them, still embracing Kouga. She saw one star shoot across the sky and closed her eyes, making a wish. She wished, for a long and happy life with the man she loved. She smiled. She had fallen for the guy in room 1346, and she couldn't be happier about it.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A/N: Oh my god! im so happy! im giddy! gods im such a romantic! i was nearly in tears writing that honestly, now i cant stop smiling! eee!  
  
Happy ending? i'd sure as hell say so! well it's not over yet. the epilogue will be out tomorrow sometime... maybe teusday. (sighs) I just can't get over how perfect that ending came out for me! im just so HAPPY! I could dance like there was no tomorrow and i hate dancing! this is not good... especially since it is now 2:05 AM!!!!  
  
good thing its a holiday huh? well I gotta go spell checker this! toodles!!! 


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here we are. the final chapter... well technically its the epilogue but wow. I cannot believe it. It seems like just yester day i started to write this story. Honestly, it's hard to believe it was only a little over 2 months ago that I was sitting infront of my computer writing a random story out of my head and then suddenly being bombarded with this plot bunnie and erasing that other one... which i wanna start writing again. lol.  
  
but yeah. I'm getting all nestalogic here. im gonna cry... naw im not really. but i do feel kinda sad. I loved writing this story so much. I guess it's a good thing i decided to write a sequel huh?  
  
speaking of the sequel I'll post a little something about it at the end of this chapter (which i believe will be short) along with all the Shout Outs and other stuff.  
  
So without further adeux here is the Epilogue of Falling for the Guy in Room 1346 (come to think of it, i really should have thought of a shorter name! lol!)

* * *

* * *

Kouga stood before a full-length mirror, checking his appearance for the billionth time that hour. He was nervous. Never in his life had he felt like this before, not even when he would stand up in front of a group of complete strangers and tell them about something personal. Right now he felt like he was standing naked in the middle of Time Square with everyone stopping to look at him.  
  
He sighed, knowing there was nothing wrong with the way he looked and pulled out a slip of paper from his jacket pocket. He unfolded it and looked at the words that he had written a few weeks before. He didn't really need to look them over again he knew them by heart. But he knew that when the time came for him to actually say them, he would be so flustered he would forget.  
  
Five months had passed since he and Ayame made up and they couldn't be happier with each other. It had been a real shock to Ayame when he had purposed a mere month ago, but she had accepted right away. Though it was a short engagement, everything ran smoothly, and no one felt particularly rushed to get things ready on time. Mr. Ookami had closed the country club he owned for the occasion and Mr. Porter's company had built the alter and the benches for the ceremony. Kouga had chosen to have Miroku and Inuyasha as his best men, not being able to choose between the two. That worked out for the best really, seeing as Ayame was having Kagome and Sango as her maids of honour, not being able to choose between them either.  
  
One thing Kouga could not understand is why Ayame had been so adamant about writing their own vows. It's not that he had minded, just that he had problems putting exactly how he felt about her into words appropriate for this type of occasion.  
  
Kouga was pulled out of his thoughts as Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the room. They, like Kouga, were wearing normal black and white tuxes with black bow ties. Well, Miroku had the bow tie on, while Inuyasha was still trying to get his to tie right and was complaining to himself about what a stupid thing it was.  
  
"Damn bow tie..." Inuyasha grumbled and he failed yet again to tie it right.  
  
Kouga and Miroku chuckled and Miroku stepped forward. "Here," He said whacking Inuyasha's hands way from the untied cloth. "Kohaku could put on his bow tie, you would think that you, a full grown man, would be able to..."  
  
Kouga snickered which earned a death glare from Inuyasha. "Keh, I bet Sango put it on for him," Inuyasha said, trying to reclaim some of his dignity.  
  
Miroku laughed as he finished tying the bow tie and turned his back to Inuyasha. "Nope. I was there, he did it all by himself." Miroku stated. "Besides, Sango is with the bride getting ready." Miroku clapped a hand on Kouga's back. "How does it feel old chum, knowing that in a little over an hour from now you'll be a married man?"  
  
"Seems almost unreal." Kouga said smiling at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Ayame. "I couldn't be happier..."  
  
"And that's a good thing." Sango's voice drifted into the room. The guys all stopped and stared at her. "What?" She said looking at their blank stares.  
  
"Not that it's not a pleasure to see you Sango," Miroku started still not moving from his spot in the room. "But, why are you here?"  
  
"Ayame wanted me to make sure you boys were dawdling," She shrugged walking into the room.  
  
"Could she have just come herself?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed. Everyone in the room just stared at him.  
  
"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding," Sango explained, shaking her head at his stupidity. "It's her wedding day, the biggest day of her life, she's not about to go and ruin it."  
  
"Keh," was Inuyasha's oh so intelligent response.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you got your bow tie on..." Sango muttered. Miroku and Kouga started to laugh.  
  
"Not without Miroku's help he didn't," Kouga said between laughs as Inuyasha simply glared at them all.  
  
Sango just smiled. "Whatever," she laughed, turning to leave the room. "Oh," She said turning back before she closed the door. "You guys only got half an hour." She winked and closed the door.  
  
Kouga took a deep breath; the pre-wedding jitters were starting to kick in. Miroku noticed Kouga's sudden change in character and smiled. "Starting to set in now huh?" Kouga just nodded.  
  
xxxxxxxx With The Girls xxxxxxxx  
  
Sango entered the room that had been set-aside for the bride. Kagome was standing in front of the full-length mirror checking herself out, making sure she looked ok in the dress. Kagome's dress was almost identical to Sango's. It was a long with a small train and was loose around the neck. It was made of a fine midnight blue silk that looked absolutely fabulous on her. Sango's dress was the same style only it was a dark shade of magenta.  
  
Ayame was sitting on a chair in front of another mirror, applying her make-up. Though usually, that would have been done professionally but Ayame had insisted that they don't spent any more money on something she could easily do herself. After all, Kouga had already paid for the bridesmaid dresses (hence the fine silk) even though she had protested, and he paid for the rings which were the most expensive white gold wedding bands on the market, hers having a row of small diamonds all the way around. Then there was the engagement ring. Oh my, don't even get her started. It was a simple white gold band with three stones. Two smaller ones were white diamonds, cut to perfection; the larger one was a pink heart shaped diamond, also cut perfectly. She swore it must have cost him a small fortune... enough to feed a small country for a month. She didn't like getting so spoiled, she wasn't use to it. Sure it was nice, but she was simple girl. She was still getting use to the whole billionaire thing.  
  
Ayame put down the brush she had been using to put on a light layer of blush and stood up. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was sleeveless, with fine embroidery on the top part. The bottom half was poofed out with several layers of crinoline and on top was silk like material. It had a long train and her vial was just as long. Her hair was tied up into a large, tight bun at the top of her head, which her vial was attached to. Two small strands of her bangs had been curled into tiny ringlet's, framing her face beautifully. This dress had been her mothers and it was a perfect fit. Her make up complimented the look. Black eyeliner had been applied to the top lids, over shimmery white eye shadow that brought out the bone of her eyebrows. She had a thin layer of light pink blush applied to her cheeks, making them a soft rosy colour and her lips were a creamy red. Like I said, she looked stunning.  
  
"So," She said, looking at Sango with a huge smile that she couldn't rid herself of. "Are the boys ready?"  
  
"Yup, all dressed and ready to go," Sango confirmed.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango in the mirror. "You mean Inuyasha actually got his bow tie on?"  
  
Sango laughed, "Not without a little help from Miroku."  
  
The girls laughed together then quieted into a comfortable silence, none of them really knowing what to say. Kagome and Sango, though thrilled for their friend, couldn't help but be a bit sad. They both knew, no matter how much Ayame denied it, things were going to change. They would see less of Ayame. But they knew, no matter what, they would remain friend, Ayame would see to that.  
  
"Ayame..." Kagome said finally, her eyes watering slightly.  
  
"Yeah?" Ayame replied, though she knew what was about to happen.  
  
"Your getting married!" Kagome squealed giving her friend a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"I know!" Ayame said hugging her back.  
  
"Hey what about me!" Sango whined getting in on the hug.  
  
The girls just stood there hugging for the longest time, ignoring everything else, shooing anyone who tried to interrupt them.  
  
xxxxxxxx Outside at the Alter xxxxxxxx  
  
Mr. Ookami stood off to the side, moving from person to person, chatting for a few minutes before moving on. After he had talked to just about everyone he stood by himself, admiring the altar. He was snapped out of his trance when a hand clapped his shoulder. He looked next to him and smiled seeing the older man. "Mr. Porter, it's been too long." He said shaking the Ayame's grandfathers hand.  
  
"Indeed it has," Mr. Porter said with a smile. "Scotch?" He asked holding out a cup with scotch in it.  
  
"Yes please," Mr. Ookami said taking the cup and taking a sip.  
  
The two stood there silently, the same thought going through their minds. "You know, your son truly is a man of his word." Mr. Porter said finally.  
  
Mr. Ookami smirked, knowing exactly what the elder man was talking about. "You know, I don't think they even remember that day...," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Nope, I'm sure Ayame would have said something by now if she did." The older mad agreed.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Mr. Ookami said, watching as his son and his two friends walked out of the building, heading towards him and Mr. Porter.  
  
"Nah," Mr. Porter said with a smirk of his own. "Not yet anyways. I plan on telling that story at the reception. Care to help me?"  
  
Mr. Ookami smiled, "I most certainly will."  
  
Kouga stopped in front of his father. "Hey dad," he said, sounding slightly nervous. "Mr. Porter," He nodded his head at his wife-to-be's grandfather.  
  
"Kouga," Mr. Porter nodded in return. "If you'll all excuse me, I have a young woman to escort down the isle." He said, taking his leave.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The string quartet they had hired began to play and everyone rose to their feet as the doors opened. Kouga held his breath. The first to walk out was Inuyasha's niece, Rin, as the flower girl. She threw red and pink rose petals across the isle as she made her way down, running out about halfway there. Next to emerge was Kohaku, Sango's little brother, whom Ayame had chosen to be the ring bearer. A few seconds later Sango stepped out, closely followed by Kagome, each of them holding a bouquet of flowers that matched the others dress.  
  
Finally, Ayame appeared in the doorway as she held her grandfathers arm, his hand over hers as they began to head towards the altar. She smiled at Kouga, as his heart stopped momentarily. He had already forgotten his vows. In fact he wasn't sure he'd be able to speak.  
  
Ayame finally reached the end of the Isle and stopped. He grandfather placed a kiss on her cheek, before turning to Kouga giving him a nod and a wink and sitting down in his designated spot. She stepped in front of her soon to be husband, still smiling like a fool.  
  
The priest began his speech, when he got to the part with the vows he told Kouga to recite his first. Kouga pulled out the piece of paper, but never used it. He changed most of it anyways, telling her exactly how he felt at that moment. When he finished, the priest told Ayame to say hers and she did, making them up on the spot. They exchanged the rings and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Kouga smiled down at her, never being as happy in his life as he was at that exact moment. He leaned down and captured her lips in their first kiss as a married couple.  
  
The crowd burst into cheers and applause, as the couple headed back down the isle. The guest threw confetti into the air and a cage of doves was released. The two kept their eyes lock on each other, smiling till their jaws hurt.  
  
**THE END**

* * *

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm finished! I'm done! it's over! this is the last A/N i'll ever write in this story! OMG!!! I'm freaking out man!  
  
EE! im so happy! and I did it I finished it in one weekend! DONT YOU LOVE ME!!  
  
**_The Thank You's.  
_**  
Frist of all, I would like to thank everyone who read this story from start to finish and reviewed. Thank you for your continuos support and encouragment. Honestly I would not have been able to finish this story if it weren't for you guys. I do this for you. I am nothing without you guys!  
  
Next I have to thank my friend Charlotte who did help me with that one chapter and inspired many ideas along the way which I didn't gie you credit for. Wuv ya girl!  
  
And finally to those of you who read this story but did not review. Though I do thrive off reviews, I don't see them as manditory, being one who had problems reviewing peoples stories myself. I'm just greatful that people read and hopefully enjoyed my story.  
  
_**The Sequel.**_  
  
Yes, I promised to give you all a sequel and garsh darnit I shall stay true to my word. Being the type of person I am, I always want to know what happens after the story and hopefully this will answer that question for this story.  
  
The jist of it is what happens two years later. How Kouga and Ayame's married life it, how Sango and Miroku's relationship is and whether or not Kagome and Inuyasha finally hooked up or not. There will be three chapters, a slim (very slim) possibility of a fourth. Each chapter will be about each pairing. The order will be Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Inuyasha and finally Ayame/Kouga. If there is a fourth chapter, It would be about all three together.  
  
So everyone be on the lookout for a story called New Beginnings, it should be out in a week, possibly two. I have a few stories I'm gonna be starting in that time too, for further details checkout my bio.  
  
_**The Final Note.**_  
  
Well, it's been a long two months and 5 days but fianlly, the story has come to an end. I know, I'm getting sentimantal again but, I really did love writing this story. Any reviews I get for this final chapter I will have the responses in the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as i did writing it and I hope you all read the sequel.  
  
Though this is the last chapter, I ask that everyone review. The more reviews I get, the greater the possibility I will post the sequel sooner. so Review Review Review!!  
  
That's enough rambling from me. Goodbye dear readers. This is Erin, saying toodles for the last time (in this story anyways (; ). TOODLES!

**_Reall Goodchild _**


End file.
